Boys Don't Cry
by Agraphe
Summary: UA!TMR-TJ/HP. Poudlard et Serpentard ont accueilli leur orphelin prodige, Thomas Jedusor, déjà en cinquième année. Mais quand un nouveau septième année, "Harry", fait irruption, le prince de Serpentard dévie soudainement de sa trajectoire et se passionne brutalement pour son ainé... qui le lui rend bien.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, écrite un peu comme ça... C'est un Harry Potter/Tom Jedusor (Tom Riddle en anglais, pour les catégories du site, et Harry Potter ne s'appelle pas vraiment Potter, mais bon). C'est un univers alternatif et j'ai arrangé la chronologie à ma sauce, mais on devrait être dans les années 40 ou 50, pendant que Tom Jedusor va à Poudlard et que Grindelwald terrorise l'Europe sous les traits de Johny Depp...

 _Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling._

 **Chapitre un**

* * *

« Hey, Jedusor ! Alors, préfet, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne lentement sur le quai de King's Cross et sourit avec nonchalance, une modestie étudiée sur le visage. Le pas de Cassius Lestrange se suspend pendant un instant alors qu'il se trouve dans la ligne de mire de ce sourire. Il se secoue mentalement. Cela fait pourtant quatre ans que Thomas Jedusor, orphelin prodige, partage son dortoir. Quatre ans que l'ange qui émerge de ses rideaux verts, déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, lui dit bonjour avant d'aller au petit-déjeuner. On dirait pourtant que deux mois sans le voir lui avait fait perdre l'habitude de sa présence, et Cassius se sent rapetisser, complètement submergé. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour retrouver son accoutumance et survivre aux mois à venir sans se ridiculiser. Et ce sourire... Il se souvient d'avoir contemplé, il y a longtemps, le portrait d'une femme qui portait la même expression. Des moldus se sont emparés du tableau, maintenant, et la magicienne s'amuse à ensorceler les foules ignorantes quelque part ailleurs.

L'autre n'a pourtant pas tellement changé pendant l'été, seulement grandit encore un peu. Des yeux toujours aussi profonds, brun presque bordeau, qui selon ses admiratrices reflètent une sensibilité cachée. (Foutaises, Cassius le sait bien. La seule chose qu'ils reflètent, ce sont les secrets du dernier grimoire de magie noire que Jedusor a dévoré.) Son visage est assombri par des boucles acajou qui ne font que souligner sa bouche pleine sur sa peu pâle. Si possible, Jedusor semble encore plus assuré, son charme plus acéré et dévastateur que jamais. Le connaissant, autant qu'il se laisse connaître tout du moins, sa puissance magique a certainement au moins doublée aussi. Comme toujours, il l'a entrainée et modelée sans baguette bien sûr, du fin fond de l'orphelina crasseux où Dumbledore le force à retourner. Slughorn comme Dumbledore vont sans aucun doute s'étouffer en le voyant revenir, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dire que la première fois qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express, Cassius ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Enfin, il peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas l'avoir insulté comme Perdita Parkinson. Celle-là a dû demander un transfert à Beauxbatons au beau milieu de leur deuxième année pour sauver ce qu'il restait de sa peau, alors que Jedusor prenait le pouvoir dans leur Maison.

A présent, sur le quai, Cassius s'avance vers leur prince. Il n'y a aucune chance que sa fraction d'hésitation soit passée inaperçue, mais, apparemment d'humeur magnanime, Jedusor se contente d'arquer un sourcil ébène parfaitement dessiné et ne fait pas d'autre commentaire. Cassius finit de s'approcher pour lui tendre la main. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine au contact de son aura, et sa bouche s'assèche alors qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de détailler son visage. Pourtant, que Morgane lui soit témoin, il n'a d'yeux que pour Lucretia Black. Mais Thomas Jedusor a toujours été un cas à part. Cassius mettrait quiconque au défi de résister s'il proposait. Pas que le Serpentard de cinquième année le ferait jamais, et il déteste la minuscule part de lui-même qui se serre à sa lucidité.

« Félicitations, en tous cas.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est grâce à toi que je viens de gagner dix galions à Gaius Goyle, après tout. Je t'en redonnerai la moitié, bien entendu », s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, en voyant la contrariété dans le pli des lèvres ourlées par un dieu perfectionniste, à l'idée qu'on parie sur sa personne. Un pli dangereux sur une bouche qui peut proférer des sorts très _créatifs_ , comme Cassius a eu l'occasion de le voir. L'héritier de Serpentard est aussi implacable avec sa baguette que sans. Mais aujourd'hui, Jedusor le pardonne presque immédiatement. Il doit vraiment être de très bonne humeur. Lui-même se sent privilégié de l'avoir attrapé dans un moment comme cela.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un pari risqué. A vrai dire, je suis étonné que tu ais trouvé des gens assez idiots pour soutenir le contraire.

Le jeune Lestrange se mord encore la langue. Pourquoi s'est-il engagé sur ce terrain ? Il est trop tard pour lui cacher la réponse malheureusement. Goyle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. L'idiot était convaincu qu'on ne donnerait pas le poste de préfet de Serpentard à un Sang-mêlé, sans penser une minute que leur directeur de maison adorait littéralement Tom. Cassius n'avait pas pu se retenir de profiter de sa stupidité. Mais maintenant, il allait falloir le dire à Thomas. Personne n'avait envie de rappeler à Jedusor que la discrimination sur le sang était encore bien ancrée parmi eux.

\- Tu sais comment est Gaius... Un peu trop ralenti d'esprit pour intégrer complètement que les choses ont changées... »

Les cils de Jedusor ne sont pas tout à fait assez épais pour dissimuler l'éclair vermillon qui traverse brusquement ses pupilles. Cassius frissonne, et la formule fétiche de son chef lui revient à l'esprit : « Le sang n'a pas d'importance, il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'en emparer. » Heureusement, Jedusor ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il tourne pensivement la tête et scrute sans les voir les alentours, mais ne poursuit pas la conversation. Lui-même n'ose pas demander ce qui se passe dans les volutes de l'esprit du brun, partagé entre une fascination réticente et une peur justifiée. L'expérience du dortoir lui a appris qu'il était impossible de tirer quoique ce soit de l'autre quand il décidait de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Au soulagement de Cassius, Tom décide de se mettre en route vers le train, tandis que d'autres de leurs camarades les rejoignent au fur à mesure.

Leur chemin est soudainement interrompu par un groupe de Griffondors, avec quelques Serdaigles ou Poufsoufles perdus en périphérie. Ils débordent d'enthousiasme, mais Merlin seul sait pourquoi.

Thomas veut bien croire qu'ils soient heureux de revenir à Poudlard, il est un des mieux placés pour comprendre, mais là c'est excessif. Eux n'ont pas passé l'été dans une ville en guerre. Il écoute plus attentivement pendant que les lions échangent des blagues et des recommandations. Ce sont surtout des élèves de cinquième, sixième ou septième année. Ils ont l'air d'accueillir quelqu'un, dont c'est apparemment la première année. Mais aucune petite sœur ou petit frère ne provoquerait autant de joie... Tom se rend compte que la cacophonie est apparemment au bénéfice d'un adolescent au centre de la cohue, encore caché au regard des Serpentards.

« Tu vas voir, Harry, les elfes font une tarte à la mélasse ! Merveilleuse, te dis-je. Même Maman n'arrive pas à faire concurrence ! » Elias Weasley accompagne sa déclaration d'une grande claque joviale dans le dos de l'inconnu. Harry, apparemment ? Sans attendre qu'il ait fini, Charlus Potter lui passe devant, lançant un bras autour des épaules de ce nouvel élève.

« Mais fait attention à ton régime, quand même, on a besoin que notre prochain attrapeur puisse décoller du sol !

\- Calmez-vous, je ne suis même pas encore monté dans le train...Et il y a toujours les sélections, non ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises, Harry, Minerva a déjà établi toutes ses nouvelles stratégies. Tiens, la voilà ! »

En apercevant sa camarade, la redoutable capitaine de Quidditch, au bout du quai, le préfet de Griffondor de septième année fait quelques pas vers elle sans lâcher sa proie, et Thomas peut enfin l'apercevoir. Ce « Harry » est un jeune homme fluet, courbé en avant sous la prise du bras de Potter. Il essaye de garder son équilibre tandis qu'il est entrainé vers l'avant, tout en empêchant des lunettes rondes de tomber en pouffant. Les traits fins laissent voir les fossettes de son sourire, alors qu'il semble supporter l'attention de son comité de réception de bon cœur. La maison Griffondor l'a déjà adopté, et Thomas veut bien croire que c'est là-bas qu'il atterrira. Il rit avec l'insouciance d'un Griffondor, et a l'air d'apprécier le bruit et l'agitation. Ses yeux sont recouverts par ses cheveux d'un noir profond, des mèches dans un désordre incroyable, aux reflets presque bleus sous le soleil de cette première matinée de septembre.

Tom est d'abord étonné de le voir si familier avec des dernières années, il lui semble à peine plus âgé que lui. Peut-être un petit frère, ou le cousin de l'un d'entre eux ? Mais déjà les autres ont repris leur chamailleries, et il devient évident qu'il sera dans la même classe que les septièmes années. Le Serpentard de cinquième année amasse les informations presque sans s'en rendre compte. Apparemment « Harry » vient d'atteindre sa majorité. De deux ans son aîné, donc. Il ne le paraît vraiment pas, à voir la manière dont il navigue dans le chaos que sa propre arrivée a causé. La joie le rajeunit. Thomas s'imagine que lui-même ressemble un vieillard aigri à côté.

Les autres Serpentards qui l'entourent se sont aussi arrêtés. Le spontané mais dévoué Cassius Lestrange a été rejoint par quelques élèves de leur maison. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais Thomas sait qu'ils le chercheront dès qu'ils monteront dans le train. Toute la maison Serpentard passera avant qu'ils n'atteignent Poudlard lui faire ses salutations. Ceux qui sont déjà présents regardent en attendant le groupe qui s'agite devant eux avec un dédain qui masque leur curiosité.

Anémona Zabini, une cinquième année comme lui, toussote pour tenter de libérer le passage devant Tom. Mais son bruit poli et distingué est promptement étouffé et perdu dans la fumée de la gare. Les Griffondors ne l'ont certainement pas entendu. Pourtant, l'œil de tout ce cyclone de Rouges et Ors tourne soudainement la tête et les aperçoit, contre toute attente. Tom a à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion que ses yeux sont vert, légèrement en amandes, que son regard le quitte et voyage sur ses camarades. Le jeune homme adopte une moue contrite. Il se détourne et se dégage facilement de l'emprise de Charlus Potter, le tirant sur le côté et initiant sans effort le mouvement de toute la troupe.

« Je crois qu'on gêne, les gars. Je ne parle pas des demoiselles, bien sûr. »

Sa voix est plus rauque que ce à quoi Tom s'attendait, et lui donne un âge qui contraste avec son apparence. Il ne la hausse pas, en vérité il a parlé plutôt doucement, mais n'a aucune difficulté pour se faire entendre. Son ton est léger, et se teinte d'une galanterie amusée à la fin.

Thomas voit Anémona réprimer un sourire. Minerva McGonagall pouffe et lui donne une claque sur l'arrière de la tête, auquel il répond par une révérence parfaitement exécutée. Elle et Charlus prennent la relève avec la force de l'habitude et organisent l'ascension dans les wagons, lévitant des bagages et embrassant une dernière fois les plus petits avant de les renvoyer vers leurs parents avec des promesses d'écrire. Minerva l'a toujours bien aimé, et elle lui serre la main :

« Ah, Jedusor ! Désolés, on va vous laisser monter. Tiens, Harry, voilà Thomas Jedusor, apparemment le nouveau préfet de Serpentard, hein ? Félicitations ! »

« En cinquième année, comme James », indique Charlus. A côté, son petit frère James Potter lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante au sujet de serpents coincés et prétentieux, avant de monter et de disparaitre à son tour. « N'écoute pas James, il est juste jaloux. Si tu te perds dans les donjons, Thomas est sans doute le seul Serpentard que tu peux suivre sans aucune crainte. Ne le prends pas pour toi, Lestrange », ajoute-t-il vivement en remarquant le regard qui lui est adressé.

« Enchanté, je suis Harry », répond simplement leur nouvel élève, et leur tend tour à tour la main. Il n'a pas bronché en entendant le nom tout à fait moldu de Tom. Il semble sincère. Cela dit, si c'est un Griffondor, ce n'est pas étonnant. Leur Maison a toujours aimé les Sangs-de-bourbe.

« J'imagine qu'on se croisera à Poudlard alors. Faites bon voyage ! »

Et aussi simplement que cela, le voilà parti. Thomas se dit qu'il a probablement fait ses adieux à ses parents avant, comme tout le monde, et qu'il est fils unique, puisqu'aucun enfant n'a couru vers lui pour un dernier au revoir. Il se tourne vers ses compagnons au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait quelque chose à ajouter, mais rien ne vient. Il semble vraiment sortir de nulle part.

L'incident ne retient pas son attention plus longtemps. Il a atteint son but, le nouveau Griffondor le voit déjà comme un ami, si jamais il doit lui demander un service. Il verra dans le train si quelqu'un le connaît.

* * *

Voila voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

J'étais plutôt enthousiaste, alors voilà déjà la suite ! (ceux qui lisent Toujours Purs savent bien qu'il ne faudra pas s'attendre à autant de rapidité tout le temps, malheureusement ^^, mais sur celui-ci j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance). Les chapitres sont assez courts, je me suis dit que comme ça j'arriverai peut-être à publier plus vite =). C'était censé être un bon petit scénario cliché, tout tranquille, et en fait, j'ai de plus en plus d'idées... j'ai déjà changé le titre, et vous avez gagné une image de couverture !

Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens que l'histoire intéresse ! Je vais tenter de répondre aux reviews (je sais jamais quel est le protocole pour ces choses là, alors je vais faire ça par MP)

Et comme vous l'attendiez... le nom complet d'Harry ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

La prochaine fois que Thomas Jedusor aperçoit Harry, le Serpentard est assis au banquet de début d'année et la répartition est en cours.

A côté de lui, son bras droit fait la conversation, davantage pour elle-même que pour lui, en s'amusant aux dépens des premières années. Walburga Black, son terrible double féminin, fait partie des seuls qu'il supporte. Elle accepte sa compagnie souvent silencieuse, grâce à la compétence étrange qu'elle possède de s'amuser elle-même. La jeune fille, en sixième année, tient les Serpentards d'une main de fer derrière son épaule. Ironiquement, c'est même plutôt lui qui porte le gant de velours dans leur royaume, quand il décide de sortir de ses études pour se mêler aux autres. Il séduit, elle enchaîne. Ca avait été une nouveauté en arrivant à Poudlard. A l'orphelinat, depuis qu'il est petit, Thomas était un maitre invisible. On le craignait, on le laissait tranquille. Il ne se fatiguait à amadouer que les adultes, et encore, pas tous. Mais ici, il avait découvert que les Serpentards ne se laisseraient pas terrifier en silence. Pour accepter d'avoir peur de lui, il fallait qu'ils l'aiment à égale mesure. Il ne pouvait pas avoir sa Maison toute entière contre lui, ils étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que les rats moldus de l'orphelinat. Thomas avait dû laisser tomber son masque de démon psychopathe pour se transformer en diable irrésistible. Ca avait été un défi difficile au départ, il n'avait aucune idée de comment être aimable. Parler Fourchelangue avait aidé. Mais il avait fini par réussir son pari, et gagner la loyauté des Serpentards.

Parmi les premiers à le rejoindre, à côté de Cassius Lestrange, il y avait Walburga. La sorcière s'était rendue bien plus précieuse qu'un joli visage, et tout aussi dangereuse : absolument irremplaçable. Elle n'est pas exactement belle de façon conventionnelle, la bouche un peu trop grande, un grand front bombé, le nez trop plat, et des yeux presque complètement noirs sous ses paupières. Mais le pouvoir lui allait bien, et l'absence de maquillage combiné à son port de tête intransigeant laissait une impression plus durable. Si jamais, dans leurs premières années, elle avait décidé d'aller contre lui, leur guerre aurait couvert les donjons de magie noire du sol au plafond et inondé les corridors de sang. Pas que cela manque : mais à deux, ils savent être discrets.

Thomas se souvenait surtout de leur rencontre, quelques mois après son arrivée en première année. Il n'avait pas tellement donné d'importance aux rumeurs de la folie des Black jusque-là, Alphard et Orion avaient l'air normal, mais il avait dû reconsidérer. A son avantage, naturellement. Il traversait la salle commune, où elle était installée en travers d'un fauteuil. Cassius suivait à quelques pas, s'arrêtant pour plaisanter à droite ou à gauche. Lui n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre qu'il lisait en marchant. Sa magie, qui tournoyait paresseusement autour de lui, réagirait à temps pour neutraliser un sort. Seuls les plus faibles de ses camarades avaient essayé de l'attaquer jusque-là de toute manière, pour essayer de prouver un peu de leur valeur (ça n'avait pas marché, et maintenant ils devaient vivre avec le fait d'avoir été humiliés par un gamin). Les Serpentards qui s'y connaissaient vraiment en magie noire ne s'occupaient pas d'un Sang-de-bourbe de première année. Mais Walburga devait s'ennuyer ce jour-là, son cousin Orion n'était pas là pour la distraire.

« Sang de bourbe », avait-elle négligemment craché.

Il avait fait un effort pour revenir au présent pour lui adresser son plus beau sourire, conscient qu'il était absolument adorable à cet âge, et, plaisamment, lui avait répliqué : « Pondeuse. »

Tout le monde savait que les filles de bonnes familles finissaient mariées à droite ou à gauche. Dès qu'elles sortaient de Poudlard, elles allaient de bal en brunch, sans qu'on leur laisse le temps de faire autre chose que choisir des robes, pour que leurs familles leur trouvent un mari au plus vite. Le père de Walburga ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à sa fille, c'était de notoriété publique. Le seul intérêt qu'il lui trouvait, avait été de la fiancer dès que possible à son cousin Orion, qu'il considérait comme son fils et qu'il voulait modeler pour en faire son héritier. Orion recevait des visites du patriarche toutes les semaines, une exception acceptée par Slughorn, et des lettres tous les deux jours. Walburga n'avait rien. Son père était un idiot, pensait Thomas, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il savait que l'insulte frappait là où cela faisait mal.

Immobiles entre les fauteuils de la salle commune, Thomas et Walburga s'étaient simplement regardés pendant un moment. Une autre fille lui avait touché l'épaule pour la faire revenir à elle.

« Silence, Eileen, j'ai un coup de foudre », avait-elle répondu, la chassant comme une vulgaire mouche. Thomas arborait un sourire moqueur qui révélait ses canines. Elle n'était pas ennuyeuse, il pouvait déjà le dire. Un coup de foudre ? Pourquoi pas. Il appréciait assez l'idée de pouvoir terrasser quelqu'un en un éclair, qu'on n'entendait pas venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait perfectionné sa technique depuis.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre romantique, comme les autres l'avait d'abord pensé. Certains prétendants de la jeune fille l'avaient pourtant attaqué au cours des années. Il se faisait un plaisir de les remettre à leur place. Comme s'ils étaient dignes d'elle, les vermines. Pas que ça le regardait, mais c'était toujours distrayant et une bonne occasion de faire un peu de pratique. Elle le laissait faire et lui rendait volontiers la pareille. De toute façon, elle épouserait Orion, avait-elle déclaré. Tom ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre les deux cousins, mais ne cherchait pas plus loin. C'était leurs affaires. Il pouvait dire qu'aussi étrange que cela paraisse, les deux s'aimaient profondément. A la place de Walburga, Tom aurait castré le garçon qui lui volait son père et son pouvoir. Mais curieusement, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Orion l'adorait, c'était facile à voir, malgré leurs différences, et c'était réciproque. Il était aussi mesuré et doux qu'elle était violente. Tom ne connaissait pas les termes de leur arrangement, mais il pouvait dire qu'un jour, Lord Black allait regretter d'avoir dédaigné sa fille, et que ce serait sans doute Orion qui lui porterait le coup de grâce.

Non, il n'était pas question d'amour dans le sens traditionnel du terme entre Thomas Jedusor et Walburga Black. Mais il semblait que chez les sorciers, la folie allait souvent main dans la main avec la clairvoyance. Elle avait vu quelque chose chez lui, et les autres l'avaient suivie, Orion en tête. Elle croyait qu'il rendrait sa place à la magie noire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ça le fascinait, beaucoup plus que la magie blanche autorisée par le Ministère. Walburga s'était faite son passeport dans les cercles selects des Sang Purs, et le laissait naviguer au gré de ses envies dans leurs bibliothèques et leurs confidences. Ensemble, ils seraient invincibles, lui avait-il promis. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient atteints leur but, depuis leur coup d'état au début de sa deuxième année.

La répartition continuait. Rien de particulier, encore un Mafoy qui rejoint leur banc. Thomas applaudit avec une chaleur mesurée à chaque fois, soucieux du regard suspicieux de Dumbledore qui se pose sur lui dès qu'un élève se retrouve dans sa Maison. Le nouvel élève n'est pas encore là, et Tom se dit qu'il doit régler un quelconque problème administratif ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais plus intéressant, il y a un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal assis à la table. Personne n'a encore deviné son nom. L'homme, encore jeune, regarde le vin tourner dans son verre, les yeux dans le vague, trop distrait pour même faire semblant d'applaudir de temps en temps. Il a la tête baissée, et l'on voit surtout sa crinière rousse, peignée à la va vite avant d'être maladroitement attachée en queue de cheval dans son cou. Slughorn a bien essayé, au départ, de donner quelques coups de coude à son voisin de table. Le professeur rondouillard est visiblement en admiration devant l'inconnu, et Thomas est de plus en plus intéressé. Cela dit, Slughorn est en admiration devant tout le monde. Il retient un soupir d'agacement alors que son professeur essaye de le désigner à l'autre, sans doute en train de se vanter de son élève favori. Son interlocuteur réticent ne semble même pas l'avoir entendu.

C'est alors que le nouveau, Harry, se glisse discrètement entre les portes de la grande salle. Tom le désigne du menton à Walburga, qui le suit des yeux. Il est en uniforme à présent, des robes d'une qualité incontestable même à cette distance. Il traverse joyeusement la pièce, mais ne s'arrête pas à la table des Griffondors, se contentant d'un clin d'œil et d'un salut quand il passe à leur hauteur. Charlus Potter lui lance un chocogrenouille au passage. Harry rejoint le groupe des nouveaux arrivants comme elle lui répond :

« Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais un inconnu n'arrive jamais seul. »

Thomas jette un regard vers le mystérieux professeur. En effet, l'homme a levé le menton, et la ressemblance devient évidente. Ils ont les mêmes yeux verts, et il y a un air de famille, même si le plus jeune a les cheveux aussi noirs que l'adulte les a flamboyants, une teinte plus foncée que le célèbre carotte des Weasley. Il lui adresse un signe de tête encourageant. Harry articule silencieusement quelque chose en réponse, et le professeur rit doucement. Slughorn se penche immédiatement vers lui pour demander des précisions, adressant aussitôt un signe de main au nouvel élève. Harry hoche gravement la tête en réponse pour le satisfaire, et se détourne rapidement pour observer le plafond. Les premières années, curieux, l'entrainent vite dans leur conversation. La contribution du plus âgé, quelle qu'elle soit, provoque des moues d'ébahissement et une foule de questions. Harry leur raconte une histoire ou quelque chose comme cela. Dumbledore est obligé de répéter le nom de l'un des enfants, trop absorbé par ce que le brun raconte et qui ne l'a pas entendu. Harry le pousse en riant vers l'estrade. Le gamin ne va s'asseoir qu'à contre cœur sur le tabouret pour rejoindre Serdaigle.

Tom répète àWalburga ce qu'il a observé du nouvel arrivant :

« Les Griffondors de septième le connaissent en tout cas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, surtout Charlus Potter. Ils chantaient ses prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, il me semble qu'ils comptent en faire leur nouvel attrapeur.

Thomas n'est pas lui-même très intéressé par ce sport, mais il sait que sa voisine apprécie toujours une occasion de gagner la compétition, quoique ce soit difficile ces temps-ci avec McGonagall en face.

\- Un cousin peut-être ? Ils ont certainement les mêmes yeux, et leurs cheveux ont l'air aussi récalcitrants.

Tom fait un murmure d'approbation et continue à l'observer. Le futur Griffondor semble habitué à attirer l'attention. Mais il n'a pas la posture arrogante qu'arboraient certains de ses camarades de Serpentard au début, sûrs au départ de leur prétendue supériorité. La direction de ses pensées l'agace, le parfait Griffondor doit bien cacher un défaut. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui le fait faiblir, tomber à terre ou bien exploser de colère. Les faiblesses des gens sont aussi intéressantes que la magie noire. Walburga pourrait sans doute lui donner un indice, quelque cryptique qu'il soit, mais il veut d'abord essayer seul. Personne n'a jamais réussi à lui cacher ses secrets bien longtemps de toute façon.

\- Ah, c'est le dernier, et ensuite plus que notre délicieuse énigme.

Thomas se tourne et fait mine de regarder Walburga comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Les deux se mesurent du regard, avant qu'elle n'abandonne. Face à elle, Orion rit doucement, pas inquiet. Tom ne l'avait jamais entendue dire cela de quelqu'un, mais, il suppose, même elle doit bien passer par l'adolescence. Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de savoir quelque chose qu'il ignore.

\- Très bien, fais comme si tu n'avais pas toi-même remarqué. Je me demande si sa rate a la même forme que ses yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que pour une fois je me retiendrai de vérifier. »

Il n'admet rien en réponse à ses gamineries, et reporte son attention sur Dumbledore, décidé à entendre son nom complet cette fois. Il faudrait plus qu'une apparence, intérieure ou extérieure, pour le faire tomber de son piédestal, et il doutait qu'un Griffondor ait ce qu'il fallait. Mais s'il trouvait grâce aux yeux de sa reine, il allait tout de même le surveiller de près.

« Flamel, Harrison. »

C'est bien « Harry ». La table des Lions éclate en applaudissements. Le concerné secoue la tête avec indulgence, et cabotin, leur adresse un signe de main avant de se diriger vers le tabouret. Flamel. Se pourrait-il alors, que le professeur... Impossible, on disait que l'alchimiste de renom ne sortait que rarement de son laboratoire, perdu quelque part dans les Balkans. Par conséquent : une source potentielle de savoir, à ne jamais négliger, mais isolée sur la scène mondaine ou politique. Fascinant, mais pas immédiatement utile.

Dumbledore va pour poser le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Prewett crie « Griffondor » avant même qu'il ne l'ait touché. Harrison rit, et attrape le Choixpeau pour l'enfoncer avec détermination sur sa tête. Tout son amusement se fane bientôt cependant, et il pâlit en entendant les mots dans sa tête. Les étoiles se couvrent au plafond alors que la lune luit soudainement, et jette une clarté blafarde sur l'assemblée. Le vieil objet réfléchit encore un instant...

« Eh bien, Monsieur Flamel... Serpentard je crois, n'en déplaise à certains ! »

Un silence consterné lui répond. Thomas n'entend pas non plus les Serpentards réagir. Il s'apprête à prendre les choses en main, encore une fois. Mais son inconnu ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Harrison a le visage à moitié couvert par le Choixpeau, et ses épaules tremblent. Pendant une horrible seconde, Thomas se demande s'il sanglote. Non, ce serait bien trop pathétique, et ce serait surtout nier tous ses efforts pour rendre une réputation correcte à leur Maison. Un fou rire leur parvient, un son à bout de souffle. Le plus récent des Serpentard se redresse, et sa bouche se tord en une grimace grotesque d'autodérision. Il a l'air d'un pantin étrange pour un instant. La lune passe et l'impression s'estompe. Thomas respire à nouveau, le sentiment de malaise glacial a disparu.

« Très bien, Serpentard ce sera. », déclare Harrison.

« Quoi ? » C'est la première fois que Tom entend Charlus Potter faire ce son, qui ressemble au bruit d'une souris qu'on écrase. Etonnamment satisfaisant, il s'appliquerait peut-être à le faire recommencer. Flamel se tourne vers lui, un air malicieux sur le visage.

« Désolé, Charlie, mais j'espère maintenant que tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir raconté toutes vos stratégies de Quidditch...

Charlus Potter s'étrangle, en même temps que Minerva McGonagall jure comme un marin et se lève pour l'aider à s'étouffer correctement. Harry saute joyeusement du tabouret pour aller s'asseoir.

Thomas se lève et tape dans ses mains, avec mesure toujours, une expression avenante peinte sur sa figure. Les autres l'imitent bientôt, un peu étonnée qu'il aille jusqu'à se mettre debout, mais ils se disent qu'il cherche à tirer profit de la situation, au lieu d'imaginer que c'est par intérêt pour le nouveau venu. Walburga à l'air bien trop ravie à ses côtés à son approche, et Tom ne sait pas e qu'elle voit. Etonnamment, le préfet distingue quelques applaudissements réticents du côté des Griffondors, où Potter et sa clique félicite malgré tout leur ami. Minerva McGonagall semble effondrée, la tête entre les mains.

Il suit la progression d'Harry, qui se glisse dans la place que vient de lui dégager Orion Black à sa droite. Thomas le voit se présenter simplement, tendant spontanément la main à Abraxas Malfoy qui la prend sans renifler de dédain, quelque chose de rare chez lui. Le brun semble avoir apporté avec lui la même magie qu'aux abords du train, car la conversation s'envole aussitôt autour de lui. Une pointe de jalousie. Lui-même a dû travailler dur pour susciter ce genre de réaction. Les relations humaines ne sont pas vraiment innées chez lui. Comment fait-il ? L'autre donne l'impression que c'est facile et naturel. Toutefois, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent. Après tout, Flamel est maintenant à Serpentard, non ? Il est capable de cacher autre chose.

Etrange. Intéressant. Hors de l'ordinaire, mais en même temps si banal au premier abord... Thomas a de la peine à détourner les yeux, et il regrette un instant de ne pas s'être pousser pour lui laisser un siège. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de chambouler toute l'organisation de la table par simple curiosité... N'est-ce pas ? Il est logique que Flamel rejoigne ceux de son année avant tout, cela lui laisse le temps de l'étudier. Il l'attrapera quand il faudra guider les premières années et leur expliquer l'école. Après tout, il vient lui aussi d'arriver. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il lui échappe.

* * *

Aha, alors, impatients ? Harry Flamel, arrivé pour je ne sais quelle raison en dernière année à Poudlard ? (enfin, moi je sais...)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews. Une réponse à Aventurine-san, à qui je ne peux pas envoyer mes remerciements par MP, mais je pense que la précision servira à tout le monde =) :

En fait, ce n'est pas un voyage temporel. C'est juste moi qui me suis dit que ca serait fun de les faire vivre à la même époque, mais donc pas de prophétie, pas de Voldemort... (Je ne sais pas si il y a des fic qui utilisent le même principe en français, mais en anglais, il y en a une très bien de whitedwarf, "Enduring Obsession", où Tom et Harry ont le même âge. J'ajoute pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, que cette fic porte vraiment, vraiment très bien son nom. Je crois que c'est ma préférée !)

Bref, le chapitre !

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

* * *

Cassius observe discrètement l'autre côté de la table, où leur nouveau septième année s'est assis à côté d'Orion Black. Comme toute leur Maison, il est rongé par la curiosité face à cet être étrange. Trop fin, trop doux, et en même temps trop bruyant. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux allures de farfadet ne parle pas vraiment. Les rares fois où il l'a entendu, Cassius aurait pu jurer relever un accent allemand. Mais tout autour d'Harrison Flamel, une sorte de poche de chaos a éclaté, et s'est propagée à toute les Serpentards. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, et seul Thomas semble ne pas être affecté, silencieux comme à son habitude.

Orion rit et parle, ce qui est une rareté en soi. Le grand brun regarde leur nouveau Serpent avec bienveillance, lui qui est pourtant si réservé dans ses affections. Sa loyauté n'allait jusqu'ici qu'à Walburga, et par extension à Thomas. Et pourtant, Flamel l'a conquis en quelques minutes. Face à lui, Abraxas Malfoy, aussi respectable que snob, s'est mis à parler d'un ton excité. Il a l'air de s'être attribuer le rôle de son guide. Le blond éructe des conseils plus mauvais les uns que les autres, des recommandations hautaines qui ont été ciselées pour à la fois le mettre en valeur lui-même sans offenser son interlocuteur. Malfoy cherche à impressionner cet inconnu, mais Cassius voit bien que l'aristocrate brûle d'en savoir plus. Un parent de Flamel, l'alchimiste, tout de même ! Il jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, où l'homme roux essaie visiblement de dissuader Slughorn de lui resservir du vin.

Pourtant Abraxas ne veut pas demander, car la curiosité est un signe de faiblesse, et il tient absolument à garder le pouvoir dans la conversation. Les élèves autour d'eux suivent son exemple, et finalement personne ne pose de question à Harrison Flamel. Orion en a bien conscience, et fait exprès de dévier le sujet dès que le petit brun pourrait leur donner une réponse. Cassius n'arrive pas à dire si Harrison ne se rend compte de rien, trop naïf et trop proche des Griffondors, ou s'il les laisse mariner intentionnellement...

Alors qu'ils en sont au dessert, Orion se penche vers son voisin pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, et Flamel éclate de rire. Le son est incongru parmi les Verts et Argent, et on se fige quelques instants. Il a un rire franc, rauque et un peu essoufflé, qui lui fait ouvrir grand la bouche. D'ailleurs il s'étouffe maintenant, et Orion lui tape dans le dos. Harrison hoquète encore un peu.

Cassius remarque soudain Tom jeter des regards furtifs dans leur direction. Son visage est insondable, comme d'habitude, mais il pourrait jurer que leur chef est perplexe. Pas bon signe pour le nouveau. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas agace souvent Jedusor. Ou bien le captive, mais ça, c'est réservé aux obscures théories runiques et aux sortilèges les plus hermétiques, généralement. Jamais à un être humain.

* * *

Assis à sa nouvelle table, Harry n'a pratiquement rien avalé. Il peut encore entendre la voix de sa mère le gronder come lorsqu'il était enfant, et refusait de toucher à son assiette trois jours d'affilé. La bête n'avait pas faim, essayait-il de lui expliquer. Ils ne voulaient pas manger. Mais il ne faut pas écouter la bête, lui répondait sa mère, ses beaux yeux brillants de larmes. Il finissait par grignoter quelques bouchées d'Apfelstrudel pour lui faire plaisir, en attendant que cela passe.

Mais à présent, le monstre qui l'habite est calme, bien emprisonné au fond, tout au fond du gouffre qu'Harry visualise au plus profond de ses entrailles. La plaie ouverte n'émet qu'un grondement sourd, lointain, qui rougeoie en arrière-plan dans son esprit. Sa magie blanche la recouvre, la cache. Non, la négligence du jeune homme envers toute la nourriture étalée devant lui a une autre raison. Pourquoi perdre du temps à mastiquer quand la conversation autour de lui mérite son entière attention ?

Les foules l'ont toujours fasciné, mais là, c'est encore différent. Les paroles, à la table des Serpentards, sont un outil merveilleux et il ne peut se permettre d'en perdre une. Il observe et il écoute ce tourbillon de mots, incomparable à tout ce qu'il a jamais entendu auparavant. Les conversations intimes avec ses parents et avec son oncle n'ont jamais ressemblées à cela, ni les fêtes de familles, où la majorité des invités étaient des Griffondors.

Ici, les insultes croisent les compliments en plein air, les échanges de bon procédés et les sous-entendus se faufilent dessous, persuasion et menace passent main dans la main. Pour l'instant, il se retient de participer, et ne fait qu'écouter, et relancer de temps en temps le jeu avec une remarque ou d'une question innocente.

Apparemment, il est leur nouvelle curiosité, lui, le presque Griffondor. Ils ont l'air méfiants, mais ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de narguer la Maison d'en face en l'accueillant à bras ouverts. S'il avait eu des craintes sur ses capacités à s'intégrer en arrivant en dernière année, elles se sont envolées. Le problème ne se serait pas posé à Griffondor, bien sûr, il connait Charlus pratiquement depuis sa naissance. Son cousin, du côté paternel. Mais même les élèves qui l'entourent ont l'air d'être fiers de l'avoir parmi eux. Ou plutôt, ils sont fiers parce qu'ils pensent l'avoir volé aux Rouges et Or. S'ils savaient... Non, il ne veut pas penser aux mots du Choixpeau, aussi vrais soient-ils. Le vieil artefact ne lui a rien appris de nouveau, mais il évite de s'attarder sur ces vérités de sa personnalité. Cela ne fait que lui rappeler la déchirure entre ses organes, où se loge le parasite avec lequel il partage son existence depuis si longtemps.

La multitude dansante des sons et des lueurs des chandelles est merveilleuse, et Harry s'y perd un peu. Le chaos est son élément, même s'il en a été privé depuis longtemps. Il remarque et enregistre tous les détails de la vivacité ambiante. La foule est pleine de ces choses anodines, mais qui ne manqueront pas de faire sourire sa mère quand il lui racontera. Il entend presque son rire dans une cascade de cheveux roux. Par exemple, le fait qu'Abraxas, consciemment ou non, a assorti tous ses desserts dans des tons de blanc, de crème et de pâte à choux dorée de sorte que l'ensemble réponde à la couleur de ses cheveux platine. Harry voudrait prendre une photo de sa composition, si proprement et élégamment arrangée sur son assiette.

Ses amis voyaient les Serpents comme des animaux à sang-froid, presque des statues de cire, habitant un cachot glacial. Ce n'est pas le cas, et cela tombe bien. Il n'est pas entré à Poudlard pour le silence, les livres et l'immobilité d'un caveau. C'est tout le contraire qu'il cherche. Serpentard est un fouillis de tourbillons et de trous d'eau sous la surface d'un lac gelé.

Epuisé par les semaines de fuite et de voyage, il se laisse bercer par l'excitation autour de lui, en emmagasinant le plus possible comme une éponge. Il a toujours mieux dormi avec du bruit. Ce sont ses réserves pour la prochaine fois où la créature en lui se réveillera, et qu'il sera obligé de lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas se faire dévorer de l'intérieur. Leur appartement de Hambourg était situé en pleine ville, et les exclamations de la rue lui ont manqués.

Harry loupe presque Armando Dippet qui se lève, mais ses camarades se redressent tous d'un coup sur leur chaise. Le directeur se tourne pour présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Nicolas Flamel. Les cheveux aussi roux que les siens sont noirs, ils ont les mêmes yeux verts. Son jeune oncle maternel, qui lui a donné son nom pour faciliter leur passage en Angleterre, a l'air horriblement mal à l'aise. Harry sait combien lui déteste la compagnie et le monde.

Un silence ébahi se fait dans la salle. L'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup et du Félix Felicis. L'homme qui a percé les secrets des runes égyptiennes pour comprendre comment transformer l'eau en or. On dit même qu'il est sur le point de trouver la pierre philosophale. Les élèves comme les professeurs sont honorés d'avoir un tel savant parmi eux, d'autant que Nicolas Flamel est connu pour son caractère d'ermite. L'admiration est étouffante, même si Harry sait qu'elle est méritée. Il ne peut pas se retenir d'accueillir son oncle comme il se doit...

Tout d'un coup, la table des professeurs se soulève, se secoue ou s'ébroue. Une petite queue d'hippopotame pousse à une extrémité, et vient chasser d'un geste impatient l'assiette du professeur de divination. La salle, confuse d'abord, se met à rire tandis que le cheval du Nil, une espèce magique voisine de l'hippopotame, commence à s'en aller. A la surprise d'Harry, un sort part discrètement, plus loin sur la table des Verts et Argent, et ajoute quelques petits oiseaux cramoisis pour être perfectionniste. Harry se retourne et adresse un grand sourire à la jeune fille qui s'est faite sa complice, aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. La fiancée d'Orion, si sa mémoire est bonne ? Elle ne lui retourne pas son sourire, le regardant avec une expression un peu étrange. Harry ne s'en formalise pas. Il peut déjà dire qu'elle ne sourit pas souvent.

* * *

A la table des professeurs, Nicolas Flamel soupire avec indulgence et retourne l'animal à sa forme première, démontrant sans efforts ses propres talents. Il savait pourtant bien que son neveu allait être impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller seul en Angleterre. Qui sait ce que l'orphelin aurait pu inventer pour se distraire de ses idées noires. Harry n'a jamais été connu pour sa modération, et Nicolas veut s'assurer qu'il ne perdra pas tout contrôle après l'attaque de Grindelwald sur sa famille.

* * *

Au milieu des Serpentards, pendant que le directeur leur parle à présent des règles, Harry a de nouveau les yeux perdus dans le vide. Un moment plus tard, on le tire de sa rêverie. Le préfet de tout à l'heure se tient à côté, et le silence semble s'être installé autour de lui. Thomas Jedusor. La main encore posée sur son épaule est plus pâle que la sienne, mais les doigts sont déjà plus long que les siens. Harry n'est pas voyant et n'a aucun talent en divination, mais il sent le flot d'émotions contradictoires dirigé vers son jeune propriétaire. Harry se demande si l'adolescent devant lui grandira pour correspondre à son aura, ou s'il gardera cette disproportion entre sa magie et son apparence physique – il fait la même taille qu'Harry, et il a conscience d'être petit lui-même. Harry a beau n'être là que depuis deux heures, l'importance démesurée que semble avoir Tom Jedusor pour tous ceux qu'il croise est immanquable. A peu près à la moitié du festin, il a même commencé à compter le nombre de fois où son nom était prononcé. Pourtant, il ne croit pas l'avoir entendu décrocher un mot.

Mais actuellement, c'est son nom qui est appelé par le préfet. Thomas Jedusor l'articule tout à fait à l'anglaise et en entier, _Harrison Flamel_. Il le répète même, agacé. Les syllabes s'enroulent dans l'air, mais la pointe d'accent est immanquable. Harry repense à son arrivée à Londres. Il s'était perdu dans le monde moldu, et s'était retrouvé dans le quartier du port. Il avait fini par suivre un agitateur communiste, qui haranguait la foule. Finalement, il avait été récupéré et nourrit par un ouvrier et sa femme, jusqu'à ce que Nicolas vienne le chercher.

« Tu as vécu dans l'East End ? »

Le coq à l'âne désarçonne Jedusor, et Harry est aux anges. Il s'assombrit aussitôt après : il sait que cette partie de Londres est la cible privilégiée des bombardements allemands, et s'en veut d'avoir posé la question. Le sujet est trop près de ses propres souvenirs, de Grindelvald faisant entrer les SS chez eux...

« L'East End ? C'est quoi ?, s'enquiert une jeune fille à côté d'eux. Jedusor, lui, a ouvert grand les yeux. Il fait plus son âge pendant un moment, la bouche un peu entrouverte sous la surprise. Mais il se reprend vite, et ses lèvres se referment sur un pli contrarié. Hary se demande comment quelqu'un qui visiblement fréquente le monde moldu peut avoir autant d'influence à Serpentard, qui n'est pas connu jusqu'ici pour sa tolérance.

\- C'est moldu. Je disais, Flamel, que j'allais montrer le chemin aux premières années, et leur faire la présentation générale du château et de Serpentard. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Je suis sûr qu'on t'en a déjà beaucoup dit, mais je ne ferais pas confiance à un Griffondor pour ne pas oublier de parler des aspects plus pratiques, comme les retenues ou le couvre-feu...

Jedusor est tout aussi plaisant que lors de leur première rencontre. Harry s'y laisserait prendre. Mais il y a quelque chose... La bête remue au fond de lui, comme en accord avec ses pensées. Quelque chose qui le dérange. L'adolescent est pâle et calme devant lui, trop calme. La mort l'entoure, mais pas une mort silencieuse. Non, Jedusor sent le feu, il sent la mort mais en même temps il est plus vivant que n'importe qui. Il a des yeux de phénix, se dit Harry. Fascinant.

Comme il tarde à répondre à la question du préfet, c'est Malfoy qui s'en charge à sa place :

\- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, on t'attendra dans la salle commune pour te montrer ton lit ! A tout à l'heure. »

Le blond entraine Orion par le bras, et l'autre septième année suit paisiblement, mais pas sans prendre le temps de lui jeter un regard, du genre qu'Harry a appris à reconnaitre seulement pour mieux les ignorer : _Fais attention_. On dirait qu'il sait déjà qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l'est pas, entre le Black stoïque et le blond pincé qui vient apparemment de le jeter dans la fosse aux serpents.

Dommage qu'il ne se doute pas qu'Harry trouve ça plus amusant qu'autre chose.

Derrière Jedusor, avec l'autre préfet, une délicate poupée de porcelaine aux anglaises blondes, les attendent les premières années. Il en reconnait un et lui fait un signe de la main avant de se lever. Il s'attendait à ce que le brun fasse un pas en arrière, mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à lui rendre son espace vital, la main toujours sur son épaule. Harrison lui sourit innocemment avant de le contourner et de rejoindre les plus jeunes.

Jedusor fait un signe et la jeune fille commence un discours incertain, elle ne devait pas avoir prévu que ce serait elle qui parlerait, ou bien le programme a changé. A côté, le cinquième année sourit d'un air rassurant, et il les fait naviguer jusqu'aux portes aux milieux des élèves qui se lèvent de table. Harry reste à l'arrière du groupe – malgré sa petite taille, il reste plus grand que les enfants de onze ans autour de lui.

Il va pour les suivre, quand quelqu'un (Charlus) lui pose une main sur les yeux, et il sent qu'on le ligote par magie et que ses pieds quittent le sol. Il trouvait aussi qu'ils le prenaient trop bien.

« Tu cries et t'es mort », Flamel, lui souffle Prewett en faisant rouler des muscles inexistants : Harry lui lance un regard qui le lui fait savoir. Il a vu des élèves de Durmstrang qui imitaient bien mieux les mafieux russes.

Il sent la cape d'invisibilité de Charlus glisser sur eux.

« Tu sais que personne ne va payer de rançon ?

\- Tu me blesse, Harry, lui répond son cousin. Tu crois qu'on agit pour l'argent ?

\- Toi non, t'es riche, mais j'ai toujours su que Prewett était vénal au fond.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! » s'exclame le concerné. Il lance sa main dans le vide en espérant donner un coup sur la tête désormais invisible d'Harry, mais manque et touche Charlus à la place.

\- Aïe ! Attends qu'on soit dans la salle commune pour commencer la torture.

\- Ah, je crois que j'ai compris ! Vous allez me garder captif jusqu'à la fin de la saison de Quidditch ?

\- Tout à fait, Flamel. Et n'essaie même pas de t'échapper, Minnie est de notre côté.

\- Si Minnie est derrière tout ça, je capitule. Si ca avait été vous les cerveaux, j'aurai peut-être tenté une évasion.

\- Nan, tu penses bien qu'on est bon qu'à faire les gros bras. »

Cela tombe bien, après tout ce qu'ils lui ont raconté pendant l'été, il a bien envie de voir la tour de Griffondor aussi. Faire un premier repérage des lieux est toujours utile. Dommage, Jedusor devra attendre.

* * *

Et voilà, l'arrivée d'Harry dans la danse !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

Juste un mini chapitre pour faire avancer tout ça ! C'est pas grand chose, mais ça m'amuse... Jedusor vole au secours d'Harry, kidnappé dans l'épisode précédent... Mes excuses à Aventurine-san et Zimon, mais les réponses ne seront pas dans ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Le banquet est enfin terminé, et les préfets entrainent leurs premiers année respectifs vers leur nouvelle maison. Thomas vient de mener sa troupe au pied de l'escalier, et il se retourne pour prendre la relève de Druella Rosier. Il remarque immédiatement l'absence d'une tête brune.

L'impudence ! Il sait que l'autre a bien remarqué qu'on ne lui disait pas non, Malfoy s'en est occupé. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Dès qu'il le retrouvera dans la salle commune, il se fera un plaisir de persuader Harrison Flamel que se moquer de lui est une mauvaise idée. Il s'étonne lui même de la violence de sa réaction, il ne s'enflamme pas si vite d'habitude, et l'infraction est mineure. Mais l'idée que Flamel ne lui accorde pas le respect qu'il devrait, et le _néglige_ , lui, fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Se yeux ont dû changer de couleur, car les premières années ont l'air soudainement terrifiés. L'un d'eux a tout de même assez de tripes pour parler. Il ressemble (encore !) à un Black, alors ça ne l'étonne pas. Il a dû passer ses vacances avec Walburga, il a un certain entrainement.

« Je crois que Flamel a été, euh, kidnappé sur le chemin... »

Les autres approuvent vigoureusement. Ils ont l'air d'avoir déjà compris que c'est lui qui sera leur plus grande crainte dans les cachots, c'est bien. Ce qui est moins bien, c'est cette inquiétude palpable pour Flamel. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de le voir essuyer sa colère.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. On lui a enlevé un de ses Serpentards sous son nez ? Et pas n'importe lequel. Il n'a même pas besoin de demander le nom des coupables. Poudlard abrite beaucoup d'idiots, mais seulement quelque uns s'appliquent à mettre en pratique cette idiotie pour jouer le plus grand nombre de farces possibles.

On dirait qu'il a un choix à faire. Il avait prévu d'utiliser ce soir pour consolider sa position dans sa Maison. Quoiqu'il n'a pas vraiment à s'inquiéter pour cela, d'après ce qu'il vient de voir. Personnellement, il aurait préféré terminer son grimoire, mais il reconnaît la validité des arguments de Walburga et d'Orion lorsqu'ils ont insisté pour qu'il prenne la parole le premier soir de chaque année scolaire. Tom trouve cela... ennuyeux. Il préfèrerait presque s'en passer, pour laisser les autres prendre confiance et tenter de le défier... pour les écraser ensuite. Mais Thomas comprend l'importance des rituels sociaux et des protocoles, surtout à Serpentard. Toutefois, on vient de lui fournir une alternative... Option deux : aller chercher sa brebis égarée chez les lions. Défier les Griffondors est une idée qui a du mérite, et qui renforcera son autorité chez les Serpentards sans même le forcer à faire un de ces pathétiques discours.

Thomas fait volte face et allonge le pas. Il ne connait pas encore tous les passages secrets pour atteindre la tour Griffondor, alors il ne fait pas de doute qu'ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. Il résiste à l'envie de se passer la main dans les cheveux par frustration. La grosse Dame ne le laissera pas passer, peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement demander le mot de passe à une élève ? Ca a beaucoup de chances de marcher. Ou alors, plus simple, il pourrait rattraper le groupe des premières années et écouter le mot de passe.

Trop simple. Maintenant qu'on lui a donné une occasion de s'introduire dans la tour, à la différence des fois précédentes où le secret était nécessaire, il veut la graver dans les esprits. Poudlard est chez lui, dans son intégralité. Et cela servira de leçon aux Griffondors, qui pensent encore sottement garder le monopole de leur pathétiques exploits – des jeux d'enfants, mais les autres Maisons ne s'en préoccupent pas assez pour le leur dire.

Ainsi, le plus naturellement du monde, il s'arrête devant l'entrée Griffondor et s'incline avec grâce devant le portrait.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Madame, mais il semblerait qu'un de nos Serpentards nous ait été... dérobé, il y a environ une vingtaine de minutes. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu ?

La femme rosit et s'évente un peu pour dissimuler son sourire goguenard. On ne lui a pas confié l'entrée de Griffondor pour rien après tout. Il faudra plus qu'un charmant jeune homme pour l'empêcher d'apprécier l'humour de la situation, et abandonner le mot de passe. Surtout si ladite situation lui amène le susdit charmant jeune homme. Elle entre dans le jeu du Serpentard :

\- C'est tout à fait possible, mon cher. Mais que voulez-vous, il faut que jeunesse se passe.

\- J'entends bien, hélas. J'imagine que vous ne voudriez pas me laisser entrer ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

\- Et pourriez-vous au moins porter un message de l'autre côté ? Par exemple, que j'aimerais récupérer mon camarade ?

Elle disparait, et revient une minute plus tard.

\- Je suis désolée, jeune homme, mais je cite : « Viens le chercher ».

Le jeune homme en question n'a pas l'air plus déçu que cela. Au contraire, son sourire semble plus sincère qu'avant. Le ton sirupeux se fait d'acier, et elle a même l'impression que le couloir devient plus silencieux d'un seul coup.

\- J'espérais qu'ils diraient cela. Retournez-y et transmettez leur ça : Seconde et dernière sommation. Après, faites face aux conséquences. Ils ont trois minutes.

Un peu surprise, et bien plus inquiète, la peinture fait un nouvel aller-retour sans protester.

\- Ils demandent si ce n'est pas trois sommations normalement ?

\- Je suis un Serpentard. »

La Grosse Dame est visiblement nerveuse à présent. Il ne prend pas la peine de cacher son air carnassier. Le loup ne montre jamais patte blanche : il démolit la porte, après tout.

« Vous devriez vous déplacer dans le tableau d'à côté. »

Les iris bordeaux de Jedusor n'annoncent rien de bon et rougeoient dans la lumière des torches. Brièvement, la Grosse Dame se demande ce que le garçon aux yeux verts joyeux qu'elle a vu passer tout à l'heure peut avoir de commun avec Thomas Jedusor, pour que le Choixpeau en ait fait tous les deux des Serpentards. Mais après tout, Jedusor aussi avait l'air d'un ange, jusqu'à il y a trois minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Voilà la suite, le sauvetage d'Harry chez ces méchants Griffondors. On en apprend pas vraiment plus... Mais c'était marrant à écrire ^^

Merci à Zimon et Aventurine-san, et aux autres reviewers ! Et comme une review me l'a fait remarquer, ça vous perturbe beaucoup, le présent ? C'est ce qui me semblait le plus naturel, mais c'est peut-être pas le cas...

J'espère que ça vous plaira, à bientôt !

* * *

« Vous auriez dû le laisser rentrer, vous savez », les informe Harrison, enfoncé dans le confortable fauteuil où ses amis de Griffondor l'ont ligoté. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que Jedusor arrivera à ses fins. Même s'il n'avait pas entendu sa réputation de meilleur élève de l'école, ses yeux, encore plus que la magie qui l'entoure, ne mentent pas. Plus il cherche à dissimuler son pouvoir en public, comme il l'a fait au banquet, plus c'est une évidence pour Harry. Malgré la retenue que projette le plus jeune, il y a quelque chose chez lui... Son préfet à l'accent moldu, qui s'est imposé comme roi à Serpentard, entre toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Harry ne sous-estimerait jamais les Lions, mais il a beau ne pas encore connaître Thomas Jedusor, il sait déjà qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. La Chose est d'accord avec lui. Il y a quelque chose dans l'autre garçon qu'elle reconnaît, et qui par contagion appelle Harry aussi. Il n'ignore pas qu'il a ressentit la même chose devant Grindelvald.

\- Personne ne peut rentrer dans une Salle commune qui n'est pas la sienne, lui répond un garçon pâlichon.

\- Ah ? Et tu sais ça comment ? Avec une complète certitude, ou on te l'a dit ?

Les Griffondors s'échangent des regards incertains. Harry pouffe au nez du Rouge et Or naïf, et continue.

\- Ca veut dire que jamais, jamais, aucun d'entre vous n'est entré en douce dans la salle commune des autres ? »

Des toussotements se font entendre.

\- Enfin, moi ça ne me gêne pas, après tout il vient me chercher pour me ramener et me présenter à mon nouvel oreiller », conclut-il en baillant. Zut. Il commence sa phase descendante. Harry à l'habitude de ses propres fluctuations d'humeur, et après l'enthousiasme de la journée, ce n'est pas étonnant que cela lui arrive maintenant. Plus haut il monte, plus violemment il descend... Un peu comme la mer. L'image de l'eau dans le port de Hambourg lui revient en mémoire, et il se laisse emporter...

Une exclamation des Griffondors le ramène à lui. Il tient absolument à garder les yeux ouverts pour savoir ce que va faire Jedusor. Le préfet a beau tenir à son air angélique, il est sûr que la tentation devant lui est suffisante pour que son côté Serpentard prenne le dessus. Et puis, qui l'en blamera ? C'est de bonne guerre, entre Griffondor et Serpentard, et cela passera comme une farce. Harry ne s'imagine pas qu'il fasse cela pour lui. Son faux enlèvement n'est qu'une occasion trop belle pour Jedusor de se laisser aller...

D'un coup, une bourrasque s'échappe de la fente sous la porte de la salle commune et balaie la pièce. Les fenêtres claquent. Harry fait apparaitre un pot de pop-corn et desserre ses liens juste assez pour pouvoir manger. Sa baguette est encore sagement posée sur la table basse. Les Griffondors se regroupent et sortent les leurs, debout devant l'entrée.

L'air devient étrangement moite, lourd et humide. Les flammes des bougies chancellent et s'éteignent. Jedusor fait vraiment ça bien. Harry est prêt à parier que l'obscurité est autant pour mettre à mal leur confiance en eux que pour dissimuler ce qui va sortir de sous la porte ensuite. Le Serpentard a visiblement l'habitude d'utiliser la peur comme arme, même si Harry sait qu'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas faire de dégats durables. Quelques lumos sont lancés, mais c'est largement insuffisant, estime Harry. Un premier coup se fait entendre contre la porte et les murs tremblent. Un deuxième. Les blagues habituelles qui ont cours dans l'école de magie ne sont sans doute pas aussi complètes, ni aussi sombres. La plupart des spécialistes en farces de l'école sont justement les Lions, et ils sont en train de se rendre compte que les Vert et argent ne jouent pas selon les mêmes règles. Jedusor va les battre sur leur propre terrain.

« Tenez-vous, prêts, il essaie de défoncer la porte, il ne faut pas le laisser faire », interpelle Charlus.

Aussitôt, la porte est renforcée, des tables accumulées devant. L'attente se prolonge, mais plus aucun coup ne vient. Il est impossible qu'il ait renoncé aussi vite.

L'atmosphère oscille entre le glauque et le tropical à présent. Harry lance son propre Lumos, et décide de le diriger vers le sol, là où une épaisse fumée rampe à présent. L'humidité se colle lentement à toutes les surfaces, suinte des murs et dégouline le long des bras et des fronts. L'impression de poison donne froid dans le dos à l'assemblée.

« Ouvrez les fenêtres ! » lance Charlus. Ils se sont rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais bien trop tard, se dit Harry. Ils sont encore nombreux face à la porte barricadée, mais ce n'était pas de là que le danger allait arriver. Il est déjà à l'intérieur, la porte n'était qu'une distraction. Comme si un Serpentard s'appliquerait à forcer un passage quand il sait pertinemment qu'un rempart de baguettes l'attend derrière. Non, si Harry devine bien, ce sont les Griffondors eux-mêmes qui se précipiteront pour ouvrir la porte qu'ils ont si bien fermée quand Jedusor en aura fini avec eux.

Les vapeurs ont condamné les fenêtres. Au sol, elles prennent lentement forme, et se mettent à siffler doucement. Un cri retentit dans le dortoir des filles, un autre dans les escaliers. Des reptiles argentés grouillent maintenant, s'accrochant aux vêtements et aux cheveux. La peur enfle chez les plus jeunes, même si les serpents ne sont sans doute que des illusions. Ce sont des illusions très réalistes. Jedusor a réussi à couvrir la tour de Griffondor du symbole de Serpentard, aucun doute que cela restera dans les mémoires. Minerva prend la tête.

« Calmez-vous ! D'abord, essayez tous les sorts que vous connaissez qui produisent de la lumière ! Et je veux cinq septièmes années et cinq de sixième pour s'occuper des fenêtres. Essayez aussi dans les dortoirs. Le reste des grands, gardez la porte. Les cinquièmes et les quatrièmes, aidez les plus petits et faites de l'air ! Les autres, en hauteur ! »

Malheureusement, cela ne fait que révéler l'ampleur du désastre. Ils sont partout. Harry lui-même est à présent enveloppé dans les cercles d'un serpent jusqu'aux épaules, avec qui il discute tranquillement en Fourchelangue. Nagini, comme l'illusion du python s'est elle-même surnommée, est étrangement protectrice. Elle prend la mission que son conjureur lui a donnée très au sérieux. Harry a dû négocier dur pour la convaincre de ne pas couvrir sa tête et de le laisser voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Le feu ? » propose quelqu'un.

« On ne peut pas déclencher un incendie dans notre propre salle commune ! Qu'est-ce que cela donne, les fenêtres ? »

Cela ne donne rien, et bientôt on se résigne, alors que les plus jeunes commencent vraiment à paniquer. Les Griffondors s'attaquent avec désespoir à la barricade qu'ils ont eux-mêmes construite, cherchant à ouvrir le passage le plus vite possible. Mais alors qu'ils arrivent au bout et qu'ils tirent enfin la porte vers eux pour dissiper les serpents, ils se retrouvent devant une nouvelle cloison argentée. Il les a emmurés de l'extérieur. La Grosse Dame leur jette un regard d'incompréhension face à cette barrière devant son tableau, et les encourage à grands cris à la démolir. Rien n'y fait. Les sorts que dirigent les septièmes années sont absorbés comme une goutte d'eau sur la surface d'un lac. La surface est parfaitement lisse, froide.

Soudain, la fumée s'épaissit une nouvelle fois, et Thomas Jedusor en personne fait un pas hors du brouillard, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres. Une rafale de malédictions le touche aussitôt, et il disparait à nouveau. Il réapparait derrière eux, sa baguette tendue cette fois pour se protéger en cas d'attaque. Des cris hystériques se font entendre, mais au moins personne ne lui jette de sort cette fois. Jedusor lève les mains en signe d'apaisement, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Il jette un regard vers Harry, et fait signe à Nagini qui part le rejoindre.

« Silence » crie Minerva, qui ne réussit pas à avoir l'air aussi terrifiante que d'habitude devant son Serpentard préféré. « Thomas. Nous t'écoutons.

\- C'est très simple, Minnie. Faite passer mon serpent au travers de la paroi, et j'arrêterai mes sorts.

\- Fait le toi-même, puisque t'as réussi à entrer ! lance Prewett.

\- Et baisser ma garde ? Je ne crois pas. Lévitez le fauteuil. »

Les Griffondors se regardent avec consternation. Ils se sont fait avoir. Charlus soupire, et précautionneusement, approche Harry de l'étrange surface qui les emprisonne. Leur captif fait un signe d'adieu, et se prépare, curieux, au contact. C'est froid, comme dans un courant d'air. Autour de lui, le métal semble se liquéfier. Harry, flottant sur son siège, passe simplement au travers. Au fur à mesure, l'écran entier devient transparent, et le couloir devant la tour Griffondor devient à nouveau visible.

Tous peuvent voir clairement Thomas Jedusor, qui les attendait, appuyé contre le mur en face, les jambes négligemment croisées et jouant avec sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se pose délicatement devant lui, et adopte la seule réaction acceptable. Il se cale dans son siège, croise à son tour une jambe, et applaudit lentement comme l'autre l'a fait, à peine deux heures avant, alors qu'il rejoignait sa Maison. Après tout, Harry reconnait tout à fait qu'il peut être fier de lui, même si l'épisode était peut-être un peu plus traumatisant que nécessaire. Jedusor semble accepter le compliment. La victoire lui va bien, se dit Harrison. La satisfaction ajoute un peu de couleur à ses joues, et illumine ses yeux d'une lueur orangée.

Et Harry baille à nouveau.

Le préfet s'arrête un instant, un peu ébahit que ce soit la réaction qu'il récolte à la fin. Harry lui jette un regard d'excuses, et l'autre s'adoucit un peu, une expression de fausse indulgence sur le visage. Il est trop satisfait pour que cela entame son triomphe. C'est un peu étrange, venant d'un adolescent de deux ans son cadet, mais Harry a tellement l'habitude d'être traité comme un enfant, qu'il ne s'en formalise pas. Etre le petit frère de la bande, n'avoir personne qui dépende de lui, c'était aussi sa position parmi ses amis d'enfance et c'est pour le mieux. Enfin. Il a peut-être l'air faible, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jedusor fasse la même erreur. Cela dit, il vaut sans doute mieux pour lui que le préfet le croit inoffensif. Son orgueil devra se taire pour cette fois.

« Et bien, j'espère que notre nouvelle princesse a bien dormi dans sa tour ?

Il rit. Leur princesse, vraiment ? La plaisanterie l'étonne, il ne pensait pas que c'était le style de l'autre. On dirait que les apparences jouent dans les deux sens... A quoi ressemble Jedusor quand il n'essaye pas d'intimider tous ceux autour ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu fais un très bon chevalier servant. Je n'aurais peut-être pas deviné. Mais vraiment, j'ai une question.

Thomas Jedusor hausse un sourcil, s'attendant à recevoir enfin l'admiration qu'il mérite :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la salle commune de Serpentard, mais est-ce qu'on peut garder ce fauteuil ? Il est vraiment trop confortable pour le leur rendre, et ça fera un trophée.

Le plus jeune le regarde une minute, et Harrison sait qu'il n'a sans doute pas l'habitude d'être surpris. Le brun secoue finalement ses boucles brunes. Avec un soupir, il hoche la tête, mais il a un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est mieux qu'une tête de lion."

Harry acquiesce, et laisse Jedusor soulever à nouveau le fauteuil et reprendre le chemin des cachots.

« Eh, Jedusor : Annule les sorts ! » lui rappelle-t-on derrière lui. Le garçon éclate de rire, et Harry est certain que le son sera suffisant pour qu'il soit pardonné d'ici demain matin. Décidemment, on dirait que le petit prodige des Verts et Argent mérite son trône.

Harry se demande vaguement ce qu'il en fait tous les jours. Pour le moment, il se laisse sombrer au rythme des pas du préfet, certain qu'il n'a rien a craindre, et recroquevillé confortablement autour de la Chose qui ronronne dans le coin où il l'a enfermée.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Merci pour toutes les reviews des gens non-inscrits, et je suis rassurée sur l'emploi du présent. Voilà la suite ! Les choses avancent lentement, mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et je vous ai rajouté un passage à la fin (sinon il se passait pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre quand même ^^) avec quelques réponses...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cassius est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, et fait semblant d'être absorbé dans son livre de potions. En réalité, il se rongerait les ongles s'il le pouvait, mais il dissimule son anxiété. Thomas n'est pas encore revenu, et il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il s'inquiète. Si jamais, au détour d'un couloir, une embuscade, un piège... Si les Griffondors...

Pourtant, il sait que c'est idiot, Jedusor n'a besoin de l'inquiétude de personne. Les Lions, même réunis, ne poseraient aucun problème à l'Héritier. Quant aux Vert et Argents, son emprise sur sa maison est aussi complète que possible, mais considérant qu'ils sont à Serpentard, ils ne sont jamais à l'abri d'un traître. Il y en avait eu, des tentatives, au cours des années, et Cassius se rassure en se rappelant la manière toujours douloureuse et parfois sanglante dont elles avaient été réglées. Il a conscience de ressembler à une maman poule un peu tordue. Thomas le tuerait s'il prononçait un jour cette comparaison à voix haute. Celui-ci n'a pas de mère, ni père par ailleurs. Le ton sur lequel il le répète est suffisamment glaçant pour que Cassius ne s'approche jamais du sujet. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter pour son camarade, aussi ridicule que ça paraisse. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et même s'ils n'en parleront jamais, Cassius s'imagine parfois que c'est pour cela que Thomas le garde. Il n'est pas particulièrement puissant ou influent, en tant que benjamin de la famille Lestrange, pas non plus utile comme Walburga et Orion Black, mais il a sa forme de loyauté à lui. Il n'y a qu'Orion qui comprenne sa forme de dévotion, alors que les deux autres semblent entièrement imperméables à toute sorte d'émotion. Ni Thomas ni Walburga ne comprennent, mais ils tolèrent, et en soi c'est déjà respectueux de leur part envers Orion et lui.

Le temps passe lentement. Abraxas finit par faire le discours de bienvenue aux premières années en leur expliquant bien qui est le chef, tandis que leur reine manipule sa baguette derrière lui pour faire passer le message. Thomas n'arrive pas. Si ça se trouve, se dit Cassius, c'est le nouveau, Flamel, qui s'est retourné contre lui pour ses amis de Griffondors ? Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Cassius ne le connait pas, après tout. Ce qui le calme, c'est qu'à ses côtés, Walburga n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, et il a appris à faire confiance à son sixième sens.

Les deux Black jouent aux échecs, où Orion bat sa fiancée, pourtant pas mauvaise, à plate couture. Celle-ci le prend étonnamment bien, et redemande toujours une partie, les yeux brillants et complètement surexcitée. L'infinité des combinaisons avec lesquelles elle perd depuis des années la fascine, et elle n'en a jamais assez. Elle ordonne de voir une combinaison inédite à chaque fois. Orion s'exécute avec grâce et un sourire bienveillant, et s'ingénie à la surprendre à nouveau.

Enfin, des pas approchent de l'autre côté du mur, et les gonds du panneau d'entrée grincent. Le silence se fait dans la salle commune, plus flagrant que n'importe quelle trompette pour marquer le retour de leur Prince.

Walburga se lève pour l'accueillir. Elle ne fait pas plus d'un pas avant de s'arrêter, bouche bée. A l'entrée, un fauteuil rouge miniaturisé entre d'abord en flottant dans les airs, et ensuite, avec un « pouf » sonore, reprend sa taille normale en touchant le sol. A sa suite, un spectacle miraculeux, du moins du point de vue des Serpentards, se dévoile sous leurs yeux. La vue est tellement surprenante que personne ne songe à aider Jedusor.

Celui-ci descend précautionneusement les marches qui mènent à leur salle commune, la tête penchée en avant pour voir par-dessus son fardeau. Il souffle pour écarter les mèches brunes qui lui sont tombées dans les yeux, puisque ses mains sont occupées. Dans ses bras, Harrison Flamel dort profondément. Leurs camarades accuseraient bien Jedusor d'être responsable de son état, si ce n'est la précaution avec laquelle il franchit la porte. Le visage de leur nouveau Serpent est orné d'un léger sourire, tourné dans le creux entre la nuque et l'épaule de son porteur. Il est totalement inconscient des difficultés que rencontre le préfet à le faire passer dans l'embrasure, sans le cogner nulle part. Jedusor se tourne à demi, dans la plus grande concentration, pour faire entrer les pieds d'abord. Puis la tête.

Finalement, il arrive devant eux, et s'arrête un moment. Les Verts et Argents ne savent pas comment réagir. Visiblement, Thomas non plus, se dit Cassius, même s'il ne montre rien. Son visage et redevenu impassible. Pourtant il reste immobile. Il regarde alternativement Flamel dans ses bras et les murs de la salle commune, comme pour confirmer qu'il est bien dans la réalité, dans un endroit familier malgré la bizarrerie qu'il transporte. Ils restent tous là un moment, à attendre que le brun se réveille comme par magie. Peut-être qu'un instinct caché lui dira la position périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouve, à la merci de l'héritier de Serpentard et de ses adeptes ? Ou peut-être que les relents de magie noire qui baignent la pièce le pousseront à ouvrir les yeux ?

Mais non. Flamel dort toujours, le corps entièrement relâché entre les mains de Jedusor, la tête en arrière et la gorge découverte. Sa jugulaire les nargue presque, les mettant au défi de faire quoique ce soit. Leur Maison n'est pas prête à faire face à ce genre soit de confiance aveugle, soit d'audace sans aucune peur. Un Serpentard sans peur, après tout, c'est un Serpentard sans faiblesse, ni point de pression. Cela ne s'est jamais vu.

Walburga le contemple en même temps qu'eux, et murmure d'un air prémonitoire :

« Il aurait certainement été plus simple de le laisser aux Griffondors... »

Jédusor finit par faire quelques pas brusques et dépose l'autre adolescent dans le fauteuil qu'il a apporté avec lui. Le septième année n'ouvre même pas les paupières, sa tête glissant contre le bras du préfet qui se dégage lentement.

* * *

Thomas n'arrive pas non plus à croire à l'existence d'une créature aussi étrange. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ce garçon qui s'est endormi sous ses yeux, sans la moindre hésitation et en pleine confiance. A l'orphelinat, même les chiots n'osaient pas se reposer devant lui alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dix ans. Flamel, lui, s'en fiche. Cela l'énerve autant que ça l'intrigue.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté que le fauteuil ne passerait jamais pas la porte, il avait hésité à le réveiller de force. Il ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Cela dit, il a peut-être bien fait de ne pas essayer. Il n'aurait fait que perdre son temps. Flamel n'a pas bronché, même quand il l'a soulevé un peu maladroitement, ni quand il a commencé à marcher. Il dort comme une pierre, d'un sommeil écrasant qui fait froid dans le dos. Cela le met mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose. Thomas sait qu'il dégage lui-même une magie oppressante et tellement, tellement noire. Sa salle commune est à son image. Peu de gens s'y habituent, et personne n'en est jamais assez familier pour s'y abandonner complètement comme vient de le faire Harry. Même Thomas, quand il s'immerge trop dans ses pouvoirs, arrive toujours à un tournant. C'est la ligne où la sensation grisante de la magie noire devient un pouvoir implacable, sans merci ni maître. La frontière entre la magie des vivants, aussi puissants soient-ils, comme lui, et quelque chose d'autre qui l'effraie plus que tout. Au plus profond de sa propre magie, alors qu'il approche du point de non-retour, il sent l'odeur des bombes et des rues éventrées de Londres, et celles des épidémies de l'orphelinat, ou encore de l'eau de la Tamise dans laquelle on repêche les corps des suicidés sur les quais.

Il considère cela comme son défi et sa limite personnelle. Sa propre magie l'angoisse parfois, et c'est sans parler de l'effet qu'elle a sur les autres quand ils sont trop proches, trop longtemps. Mais Flamel, lui, s'enroule autour de ce trou noir pour dormir.

Thomas repense subitement à la couleur verte de ses yeux, et se demande à quel point ces iris reflètent ce que leur propriétaire cache à l'intérieur.

* * *

Cassius continue d'observer Thomas, qui reste penché sur Harrison, un air contemplatif et contrarié sur le visage. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves, satisfaits d'avoir pu s'assurer du retour de leur Prince, rangent leurs affaires et montent à leurs dortoirs les uns après les autres. Walburga hoche la tête en direction d'Orion, et couche le roi de celui-ci sur l'échiquier. Le grand brun s'approche du fauteuil rouge, et, de sa voix calme, demande en faisant un geste en direction d'Harrison Flamel :

« Je peux ? »

Jedusor s'arrache à sa contemplation et fait un mouvement sec du menton avant de se détourner complètement et de s'asseoir devant le feu, où Walburga commence son compte rendu des vacances et des nouveaux arrivants.

Orion, lui, attrape délicatement Harrison, et l'emporte tranquillement vers le dortoir des septièmes années. Il croise Malfoy dans les escaliers qui veut lui dire quelque chose. Orion lui intime le silence en découvrant ses dents et Abraxas se détourne, vexé. Il dépose Flamel sur son lit en écartant les couvertures, lui retire sa robe, ses chaussures et sa cravate d'un coup de baguette, et le borde soigneusement. Walburga avait raison, comme toujours. Flamel va compter. Ce gamin fluet, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui, et qu'il pourrait bien briser en deux à mains nues...

Orion soupire, et va se brosser les dents. Dans le dortoir des septièmes années, cette nuit-là, les habitants rêveront tous, sans s'en souvenir le lendemain, d'une couleur verte, sans pouvoir dire s'il s'agissait d'un sort bien connu, d'une paire d'yeux, ou bien d'autre chose entièrement.

* * *

 _Hambourg, quatorze mois auparavant._

 _La nuit est encore chaude dehors, malgré l'humidité et le frais apporté par la mer. Toutes les fenêtres de leur maison particulière, au nord-est du port, ont été ouvertes. Assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre à l'étage, Harry s'amuse à laisser les voilages agités par la brise lui caresser la figure et le cacher aux autres habitants du lieu. La journée a été particulièrement mauvaise, malgré la météo estivale et la tranquillité habituelle du quartier. L'autre a encore fait des siennes. Il grandit, et Harry a de plus en plus de mal à le dissimuler. Sa mère a encore écrit à Nicolas, pour le tenir au courant... Elle s'inquiète, cela fais des années qu'elle s'inquiète. Les fois d'avant, quand elle atteignait ce stade et que James était incapable de la rassurer davantage, ils déménageaient. Harry aime les déménagements, le désordre qui les suit, la sensation de tout quitter sans savoir où il va repartir. Petit, il avait exigé que ses parents cessent de lui dire où ils allaient ensuite, pour ne le découvrir qu'à l'arrivée. Ils sont déjà restés longtemps à Hambourg. Ses parents aiment cette ville. Lily et James y retourneront sans doute._

 _Un spasme le fait gémir de douleur, et il étouffe aussitôt le bruit dans sa main. Il inspire profondément, et s'absorbe en lui-même. Les lueurs de lampadaires s'éloignent avec les bruits du voisinage et les odeurs de la mer Baltique. Bientôt la nuit s'assombrit complètement, et il marche vers le fond. Toujours plus profond, il arrive à l'endroit où il a enfermé la Chose. Elle est recouverte par des filaments de sa propre magie, qui brillent comme d'étranges formes en néons dans le noir. Des étincelles s'en échappent, cependant, et ils grillent les un après les autres. La Chose pulse en dessous, et l'une des traces lumineuses explose. Harry sent son corps se recroqueviller à l'extérieur. Sous la parcelle de magie qui vient de céder et d'être absorbée, la faille se dévoile. C'est une fosse sans fin, sans nom, sans issue, qui mène Dieu seul sait où. Mais elle a une sorte de conscience, Harry en est certain. En le voyant arriver, des éclairs verts zèbrent l'espace. Il passe sous les faibles bandages de magie qui tiennent toujours, en pensant distraitement qu'il faudra les remplacer. Il s'arrête, les pieds au bord du précipice, et l'adrénaline l'envahit en contemplant l'étendue offerte à lui. La curiosité le ronge, et l'impatience de voler sans entrave vers des contrées inconnues. Il serait si simple de partir tout de suite. Il avance la main et effleure les contours du passage, des volants déchiquetés et satinés qui flottent dans l'air. Il pourrait presque passer au travers... Mais la densité de son corps et de sa magie est encore trop forte, et une onde de choc le repousse en arrière. Pas tout de suite. Il est brutalement expulsé, rendu à sa place dans la salle à manger, et la Chose est à nouveau calme._

 _Mais l_ _e jour J se rapproche inexorablement, malgré le déni de son père. Il se perd dans ses pensées et bientôt, ce n'est plus le léger rideau choisi par sa mère qu'il sent contre sa peau, ni le bois de la fenêtre qui soutient son dos. Il sent la pierre glaciale d'une arcade entre ses omoplates, et en levant les yeux il peut en voir le sommet, taillé en arc roman dans un grès grossier et funéraire. L'étoffe noire et translucide s'agite sous ses yeux et il voit la réalité de la ville allemande à travers. La lumière verte déchire à nouveau l'atmosphère, et Harry ne sait où la situer. Puis on sonne à la porte, et il se penche par la fenêtre, juste assez pour voir trois silhouettes encapuchonnées sonner à leur porte. L'elfe a ouvert et il est trop tard._


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Avec une régularité exemplaire, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 ** _Quelque part en Europe, environ un an auparavant._**

Au pied de la montagne, la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, balayée par les vents descendus des montagnes. Les nuages s'amoncelaient toujours au pied des pics, et la région n'était pas connue pour son climat accueillant. Sec, presque brûlé en été, glacial et venteux l'hiver. Un seul village avait poussé là, à l'extrémité orientale de la plaine, appuyé contre le massif montagneux pour avoir de l'eau et être suffisamment abrité pour que les arbres se tiennent droits. Deux chemins partaient de la place du hameau. L'un allait droit à la ville la plus proche, tandis que l'autre serpentait dans l'herbe. Si on s'y avançait sur plusieurs kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que les autres habitations ait disparu de l'horizon, on pouvait, les jours de chance ou de malchance, apercevoir la maison. Le bâtiment de pierre, bas, bien accroché au sol, était la seule irrégularité à la ronde. Il était entouré d'une sorte de rosier aux épines menaçantes, puis d'une clôture, sur laquelle des chouettes et des hiboux se posaient. Une quantité affolante d'oiseaux, qui intriguait le bon peuple du coin. Le propriétaire sortait rarement. C'était un savant, disait-on. Les rares qui étaient entrés chez lui parlaient de livres et d'alambics, partout. De la fumée s'élevait tout le temps.

Nicolas était dans son laboratoire quand la cheminée sonna, et il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que d'habitude. Le son se réverbéra sur les tubes des alambics, dans les chaudrons de cuivre et les fioles rangées en ligne, jusqu'à ce que la note stridente disparaisse. Andy, l'elfe de la maison, éconduirait l'importun. Il se reconcentra sur son expérience. Il frôlait l'illégalité, il en avait bien conscience. Si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas strictement de la magie noire, la nécromancie avait suffisamment mauvaise réputation pour y être amalgamée. Scientifiquement parlant, la mort était neutre, ni blanche ni noire, englobant l'un comme l'autre sans distinction, et la nécromancie aussi. Mais Nicolas lui-même comprenait pourquoi cette discipline était interdite. Les autorités ne pouvaient pas laisser n'importe qui se plonger dans les manipulations des âmes et enquêter sur l'au-delà. Il avait choisi de prendre le risque. Il pressentait que la solution s'y trouvait. Au fil des années, il avait cherché dans beaucoup d'autres arts magiques, mais à mesure que le temps passait et que l'échéance approchait, il avait commencé à flirter avec des choses de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus... contestables.

La potion devant lui demande à présent toute son attention. Il dessine rapidement, d'une main exercée, les runes sur la pépite d'or qu'il doit jeter à l'intérieur. Ses lettres, tracées à la cendre de phénix, sont parfaitement calligraphiées. L'arithmancie est une base obligée de l'alchimie, comme les potions.

Il n'entend Andy qui l'appelle qu'en relevant la tête. La potion doit à présent reposer plusieurs heures. Il est sûrement l'heure de manger, ce qui expliquerait l'air agité de son elfe. A quand remonte son dernier repas ? La petite créature a vraiment l'air inquiet. Peut-être qu'il l'apaisera un peu en acceptant de sortir de la maison et d'aller prendre l'air. Marcher jusqu'au village d'à côté, par exemple.

« Maître Flamel, un visiteur dans le salon. L'Auror Kasper a une nouvelle, une terrible nouvelle... »

Andy éclate promptement en sanglot, et Nicolas monte vivement à l'étage. Une heure plus tard, il entre dans la ruine dévastée d'une maison d'Allemagne du nord.

Nicolas crie en découvrant le cadavre de son beau-frère. Leur elfe se trouvait encore dans le vestibule, son corps désarticulé jeté en travers du tapis sans merci. Il avait trouvé James dans le salon. La pièce était dévastée par les traces de combats, les murs noircis par des flammes, les meubles explosés. James avait perdu un bras, ses vêtements avaient été lacérés par un sort quelconque. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été torturé. Grindelwald l'avait tué rapidement, juste pour pouvoir passer. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il atteindre ?

Lily n'est pas aux côtés de son mari, et Nicolas ne sait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avance lentement, et redoute le moment où il découvrira le corps de sa sœur et de son neveu. La maison est silencieuse, les mouettes du port s'entendent juste à l'extérieur. Le drame a eu lieu il y a déjà deux semaines, mais la scène de crime a été préservée par un sortilège jusqu'à ce que l'alchimiste arrive pour identifier les corps. Les Aurors allemands sont débordés, et ont mis du temps à le prévenir. La famille Potter n'était pas d'Hambourg, et le dossier n'est pas une priorité. L'ambassade magique anglaise ne s'est pas impliquée non plus, James n'était qu'une branche secondaire de la lignée Potter, et avait quitté l'Angleterre avec sa famille alors qu'Harry était tout petit.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'il arrive au deuxième étage et trouve Lily. Sa grande sœur repose, le visage entouré par ses longs cheveux roux, de la même couleur que les siens. Sa baguette est encore dans sa main. Elle est tombée sur le pas d'une porte, grande ouverte derrière elle. La porte de la chambre de son fils. Nicolas n'est pas prêt à entrer. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait, à lui, l'alchimiste reclus. Il s'attarde, caresse les cheveux de Lily pour les ordonner un peu en sanglotant bruyamment. L'Auror Kasper le rejoint et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais vous confirmez qu'il s'agit bien de James et Lily Potter ? »

Nicolas hoche la tête.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai autre chose à vous demander... Voulez-vous nous accompagner pour informer leur fils de la nouvelle ? Ce serait mieux si de la famille était présente... »

« Informer Harry ? Où est-il ? »

Une immense vague d'espoir le submerge. Harry a survécu ! L'inquiétude revient. Sans doute est-il à l'hôpital, peut-être a-t-il été blessé gravement. Il se relève, il doit le voir. Harrison était tout pour ses parents, et maintenant, il est tout ce qu'il lui reste. L'Auror a l'air peiné.

« Nous supposons qu'il est encore à l'école... Nous n'avons trouvé aucune indication, et nous ne savions pas s'il fallait contacter Durmstrang, Poudlard ou Beaux-bâtons...

Son monde s'écroule à nouveau.

\- Harry n'allait pas à l'école. Il vivait ici. »

Kasper écarquille les yeux devant lui. Il n'y a pas de troisième corps, mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire quand on a affaire à un mage noir ? Un rapide tour de la maison confirme : le garçon n'est nulle part, et il n'y a aucune trace non plus de son oiseau ou de sa baguette. Il s'est évanoui dans la nature. Nicolas jette un regard sur la rue, pourtant calme et ensoleillé. Pourtant, il lui semble d'un coup que le soleil d'été a pris une teinte menaçante. La brise caresse une affiche de propagande, et continue son chemin, discrète et fourbe comme une délation. Ces temps-ci, il ne fait pas bon d'être un inconnu un peu excentrique dans ces contrées. C'est suspect. Que peut faire un jeune homme, orphelin, à l'accent anglais, au milieu d'un pays appauvri par la guerre, rationné et partagé entre les nazis et les serviteurs de Grindelwald ? Et cela, c'est le meilleur des cas. Et s'il avait une crise ? Les possibilités sont bien trop nombreuses, autant que les raisons d'arrêter un jeune homme seul, orphelin, à l'accent anglais et sans papiers d'identité, de mère inconnue, dans le Reich de 1941. Les espions de Grindelwald sont partout. Harrison est peut-être en ce moment entre les mains du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui va sans doute l'envoyer sous peu rejoindre ses parents. On dit qu'on entend les cris de la tour de Nurmengard à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Ou bien même entre celles des moldus, et d'après les rumeurs, c'est peut-être encore pire.

* * *

 ** _Poudlard, 7 septembre 1942._**

Thomas dort peu, et cette nuit-là n'est pas une exception. Il déteste perdre du temps, il déteste le sommeil en lui-même, et la nature qui fait bien les choses lui a donné un organisme qui vit très bien avec quatre heures de repos par nuit. Ces trois choses s'accordent au mieux. A présent, à quatre heures du matin, il ouvre ses paupières sur la vision de son dortoir habituel. Il est rentré chez lui. Le bruit fantôme des bombes ne l'a pas accompagné jusqu'ici. Les bombardements de Londres sont terminés depuis deux ans déjà, mais dès qu'il retourne à l'orphelinat, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'entendre l'alarme générale résonner entre les murs de sa misérable chambre. Le silence de Poudlard le calme. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. C'est la faute de Flamel. Comment connait-il le nom d'un quartier moldu ? C'est un cousin de Potter, même s'il était un sang-mêlé, il n'aurait jamais vécu dans une partie aussi pauvre de Londres. En plus, on dit qu'il a passé sa vie à l'étranger. Un sympathisant moldu, sans doute, parti s'encanailler quelques soirs dans les bars avec les filles des docks. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Lui et son oncle n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de points communs, se dit-il en repensant à la réputation d'ermite du savant.

Tom se lève sans bruit, et marche vers la salle de bain en attrapant ses vêtements au passage. Ses camarades de dortoir dorment comme des loirs. Il confirme en jetant un coup d'œil à Cassius. Comme d'habitude, le garçon a tiré trois des rideaux de son baldaquin, mais il a toujours laissé le quatrième, face au lit de Tom, grand ouvert. Lui-même préfère ne pas se pencher sur la question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sent l'épais tapis de sa salle commune sous ses pieds. En chaussettes, il marche jusqu'à l'angle entre la cheminée et la fenêtre, et attire à lui son fauteuil favori. Il s'installe, et son regard s'arrête sur le siège rouge, rapporté de chez les Griffondors il y a plusieurs jours. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler à Flamel depuis, débordé par le retour à Poudlard, des élèves à saluer, des professeurs à flatter, et de nouveaux livres. Il a trouvé une nouvelle piste pour identifier le nom de ses ancêtres. Tom se dit qu'il ne cherche rien à propos de ses parents, et que ses recherches généalogiques n'ont qu'un but : en découvrir davantage sur la chambre des secrets. Prouver qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard lui assurerait une légitimité et un pouvoir plus permanent que les vagues rumeurs qu'il a jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne ment pas tout à fait mais il réussit à se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne veut rien savoir de ceux qui l'ont abandonné.

Le cinquième année regarde sa montre, un cadeau de Walburga. Il se perd dans la contemplation du mécanisme argenté, d'origine gobeline, et qui se remonte par magie. Il a trois heures devant lui avant le petit déjeuner. Il envoie une demande pour une tasse d'Earl Grey aux cuisines, et son thé arrive dans l'instant. La vapeur blanche s'élève de la porcelaine, et l'odeur se diffuse dans la pièce, éclairée par des lampes. Le lac est d'un noir d'encre par la fenêtre. La salle commune est entièrement à lui. Il sait que Serpentard est son domaine à toute heure de la journée, mais la sensation de propriété est différente au petit matin, alors qu'il est le seul debout. Il s'absorbe dans son livre, un journal de voyage d'un noble du XVIIème siècle, empoisonneur de profession et qui clamait avoir vu un basilisk.

Un craquement lui fait lever les yeux. Un Harrison Flamel a l'air épuisé descend les escaliers en se cognant aux murs. Son sens de l'équilibre ne s'est visiblement pas réveillé avec lui. Le septième année ne l'a pas encore vu. Il s'effondre dans son fauteuil et fixe les braises qui rougeoient dans la cheminée. Thomas, caché dans l'ombre, ne fait pas un mouvement. Il l'observe avec curiosité, tandis que Flamel remonte ses genoux contre lui et les serrent de ses bras. Il inspire et expire lentement, et lentement, son corps se déroule à nouveau. Des cauchemars ? C'est la solution la plus simple, se dit Tom. Personne ne sait encore d'où vient Flamel, mais selon ce qu'il a entendu, il ne porte ce nom que depuis son arrivée en Angleterre avec son oncle. On dit qu'ils ont fuient Grindelwald, ce qui ne laisse présager rien de bon pour les parents. Harrison Flamel a l'air trop heureux pour un orphelin, mais qui sait ce qu'il cache ?

« Déjà debout ? »

La voix de Tom se coule autour des meubles, velouté et infusé de magie. Le brun se fige, mais se détend presque instantanément.

« Ah, c'est toi.

Un sourire fatigué mais heureux défroisse un peu ses traits, et Tom ne sait quoi penser. L'autre se rappelle de son nom, au moins, mais il n'a pas l'air inquiet pour deux mornilles. Il s'étire félinement devant lui, les yeux à demi fermés.

\- Je peux te prendre du thé ?

Jedusor acquiesce silencieusement en direction de la théière et agite négligemment la main. Le coussin le plus proche se change en tasse et se place aussitôt sous le filet de thé et se met à déverser la théière, avant de flotter vers Harry. Celui-ci le contemple avec un air ravi, qui le rajeunit énormément. C'est différent du respect de ses camarades envers son pouvoir. Thomas peut le dire tout de suite, ce nouvel élève qui s'émerveille de tout et ne prend rien au sérieux, en réalité, adore la magie. Il se surprend à lui faire un sourire qui n'était pas seulement manipulateur.

Harrison sirote son thé en l'observant sans pudeur, enfoncé dans son fauteuil rouge. Thomas retourne à son livre, mais il sent ces prunelles vertes le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Ce sont ses heures de travail, après tout, et c'est bien parce que Flamel est nouveau qu'il ne l'a pas renvoyé dans sa tour.

« Tu n'es pas né-moldu ?

La question est osée parce qu'elle l'interrompt, et plus osée encore parce que dans cette partie du château, beaucoup l'utiliseraient comme une insulte. La température tombe dans la pièce et les ombres derrière Thomas s'allongent. La seule chose qui sauve Flamel, c'est son association avec les Griffondors. Le cinquième année lève lentement le menton et roule onctueusement ses r sur sa langue :

\- Pourquoi, Harry ?

Un air appréciateur traverse le visage de l'impudent.

\- Un roi de Serpentard qui n'est pas connu comme un Sang-pur... C'est assez fascinant, non ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu trouves de quoi te distraire à Poudlard, alors.

\- Ne sois pas modeste, Jedusor, je sais ce que j'ai dit : fascinant, pas juste distrayant. Je me demande comment tu as fait... j'aurais aimé être là, ça a dû être quelque chose de spectaculaire.

Harry s'est encore perdu dans ses pensées, il regarde juste au travers de Tom. Celui-ci a toujours aimé la flatterie, et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'adoucir un peu. Il décide de récompenser le compliment et de lui accorder sa réponse. Il regarde Flamel de près, attendant sa réaction, et murmure...

\- Comment j'ai obtenu le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas... _Sssi tu ssssavais, Harrissson._

Face à lui, Harry s'immobilise une seconde. Thomas connait pertinemment le frisson produit par le Fourchelangue, et contrôle son sourire. Il se demande brièvement si le désir ferait une bonne arme contre cet intrus, puis chasse l'idée. Flamel est loin d'être repoussant, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que le septième année, encore une fois, lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Ah, un Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ? Tout s'explique !"

Thomas a envie de l'étrangler. L'étincelle joyeuse dans les yeux verts l'informe que leur chaotique propriétaire l'a fait exprès.

* * *

Et voilà un peu plus d'info sur le passé d'Harry. A peine ^^. (Et oui, Aventurine-san, Grindelwald est certainement une menace... Merci pour la review !)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour !

Je me débats encore avec la réaction de Tom à la nouvelle qu'Harry lui a lâchée (des idées ? Moi, à part la strangulation, je sèche), alors un petit quelque chose pour vous faire patienter... Enjoy :) !

Et merci aux reviews, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre encore, mais c'est toujours très motivant de vous lire. Bon chapitre !

* * *

Une perturbation dans l'air la réveille soudainement. Luna Lovegood se redresse sur son lit dans la tour de Serdaigle, et jette un coup d'œil à sa droite pour demander l'heure. Le vol des poussières qui dansent dans la pièce lui indique qu'il est tout juste l'aube.

Intriguée, et un peu anxieuse, elle se lève pour aller voir.

En descendant les escaliers de la tour Serdaigle, elle croise un de ses condisciples qui arrive à la fin d'une nuit blanche passée à étudier.

« Tu va où, Loufoca ? »

Elle déambule un moment dans le château, en attendant que son intuition lui dise où aller. Parfois, le hasard fait les choses, alors elle ne se presse pas. Elle a l'habitude d'être seule avec ses pensées de toute manière. Quand elle a finalement faim, elle descend dans la Grande Salle et commence à grignoter des morceaux de pâtisserie d'un air distrait. Se sentant d'humeur rebelle, elle choisit exprès les préférées des élèves qui ont l'habitude de l'embêter, et donne un gout de choux au jus de citrouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny Weasley se glisse sur le banc face à elle et tend la main pour se servir un verre.

\- Attention, le jus de citrouille a été contaminé par des Botrucs malveillants, la prévient-elle.

Sans chercher plus loin, la rousse attrape le café, et commence à chuchoter furieusement.

\- Il est en retard ! Il n'est jamais en retard ! Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Enfin, Luna... Jedusor bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il va bien...

Luna se fige. Ah. Quelque chose lui chatouille l'esprit... Est-ce que c'est Thomas Jedusor qu'elle attend ? Surement pas. Elle ne veut pas aller parler au Serpentard. Il est instable et imprévisible. Ses amies invisibles deviennent folles autour de lui, elles ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Quand il n'était pas d'accord avec elles, il les chassait d'un geste. Elles ne l'aiment pas du tout, et Luna non plus. En plus, il en susurre dans l'esprit des gens. Parfois, les rares fois où elle a croisé son regard, elle s'est demandée ce qu'il voyait. Il voit loin, mais pas comme elle... C'était comme être observée par un faucon borgne. Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle a essayé de le dire à Ginny, mais sa seule amie tangible refuse d'entendre quoique ce soit de négatif sur le garçon. Actuellement, elle est en train de parler de lui, bien sûr, et de son dernier plan pour qu'il la remarque. Qui serait voué à l'échec, s'il ne passait pas bientôt les portes pour le petit déjeuner. Ginny n'oserait jamais aller lui parler quand la Grande Salle serait remplie d'élèves, et surtout quand Walburga Black serait à côté.

Enfin, Jedusor fait son entrée, et la Grifondor se redresse sur sa chaise et commence à arranger vivement ses cheveux.

« Viens, Luna ! »

Elle la tire par la main vers la table de Serpentard.

« On va lui demander du jus de citrouille, puisque le nôtre n'est plus bon ! Tu restes avec moi, hein ? »

Elles s'approchent, Ginny parée de son plus beau sourire, les mains un peu nerveuses. Jedusor ne leur prête aucune attention alors qu'il attrape un pot de marmelade.

« Salut, Thomas...

Il débouche le pot avec un « clac ! » agressif, et Ginny sursaute. Luna l'observe étaler sa confiture avec une expression sauvage.

\- Euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait t'emprunter un pichet de jus de citrouille ? On te le ramènera, bien sûr.

Le Serpentard inspire un grand coup et finit par se retourner vers elles. Immédiatement, Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Luna ne s'attarde pas sur son visage, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre... Le préfet semble faire un effort pour retrouver son calme, puis leur adresse un faible sourire :

\- Désolé, Ginevra, et Miss Lovegood c'est ça ? J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit.

Son amie lâche un petit rire charmé. Elle-même regarde autour d'eux, en cherchant l'origine de l'impression que lui transmettent ses sens. C'est un peu comme une odeur, piquante et florale, mais tellement froide... Elle renifle discrètement, tandis que Ginny essaye de prolonger la conversation.

\- Je suppose que ça arrive à tout le monde de mal dormir, même à toi !

Il hoche lentement la tête sans se départir de son sourire, puis leur tend un pichet. Le parfum s'accroche à lui et à ses vêtements, mais semble distant. L'odeur se précise, elle rappelle à Luna le parc du château.

\- Et bien sûr, servez-vous pour le jus de citrouille. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le rapporter.

\- Ah, merci, mais ce n'est rien, on te le rendra, on est que deux à la table de Serdaigle pour l'instant. C'est un peu triste, ce serait bien si on était plus nombreux, d'ailleurs, non ?

Ginny tend sa perche, que Jedusor ignore royalement.

\- C'est pour ça que je me lève tôt, personnellement. Le calme au petit-déjeuner, ça n'a pas de prix.

Luna les interrompt.

\- Vous savez si les portes sont déjà ouvertes et qu'on peut aller dehors ?

Les deux autres se tournent vers elle, surpris par le coq à l'âne.

\- Mais Luna, il fait froid à cette heure-là, tu n'as même pas de pull ! Et puis tu restes avec nous, non ?

Jedusor reprend la parole et arrête ses protestations.

\- Vous avez appris les sortilèges pour le froid, non ? Je crois qu'on a vu ça dans le cours de Flitwick l'année dernière...

Ginny rougit :

\- Ah, peut-être...

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, oui, les portes sont ouvertes, j'ai vu Harrison Flamel sortir tout à l'heure.

Il n'a pas l'air content mais Luna l'ignore pour le moment. A nouveau, l'odeur est revenue. Luna s'excuse vite et la suit hors de la Grande Salle, jusqu'au parc. Elle traverse la pelouse et continue le long du bord du lac Noir. Un troupeau de Sombrals s'y abreuve, et les poulains jouent à s'éclabousser dans l'eau. Assis sur la plage, les observant avec mélancolie, un adolescent ébouriffé semble passer le temps. De temps en temps, il agite la main et fait surgir des formes à partir de la surface de l'eau, pour la plus grande joie des plus jeunes Sombrals qui courent après et sautent à travers. Le parfum est plus fort. Elle sent des lys, givrés pour l'éternité, leurs pétales courbés dans un sourire. Les Poussières passent devant elle et s'agglutinent autour de l'autre élève, qui se détend légèrement.

Luna s'approche lentement pour ne pas effaroucher ni les créatures ailées ni l'humain, et se présente d'une voix très douce :

\- Bonjour, tu es bien Harrison Flamel, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Luna, mais tu peux m'appeler Loufoca comme tout le monde si tu veux.

Le brun la dévisage un instant avant de lui tendre la main avec un sourire.

\- Tout le monde a tort, dans ce cas. Enchanté, Luna, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

\- Oh. Merci, c'est gentil. Les poussières savaient ce qu'elles faisaient quand elles m'ont envoyée à ta recherche.

\- Les poussières ? demande-t-il, intrigué.

\- Oui. Ce ne sont pas des poussières normales, mais comme je ne sais pas comment les appeler autrement, j'ai trouvé ça. C'est un peu trop commun, mais elles ne se vexent pas.

Il hoche la tête, et répond avec bienveillance et curiosité :

\- C'est fascinant.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça.

\- Oui, vraiment. Tiens-moi au courant de ce que les Poussières te disent alors, ça m'intéresse.

\- Oh, je pense que tu sais déjà ce qu'elles disent. Elles sont tristes, mais il n'y a rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux sont très verts, c'est très approprié, d'ailleurs.

Harry s'étrangle, vaguement surpris, mais il a l'air de s'amuser d'avoir été pris de court.

\- Les Poussières sont plus sages que beaucoup de gens, alors. C'est vrai, parfois il n'y a rien à faire. Et merci du compliment.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil, et Luna tombe un peu sous le charme. Elle regrette qu'il n'ait pas plus de temps, mais c'est injuste pour lui de penser ça. Harry a l'air d'en avoir pris son parti, et elle admire ça.

\- Ma mère est morte aussi, tu sais. Un sortilège qui a mal tourné. Les Poussières me donnent de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Ils restent un moment silencieux.

\- Dis-moi, Luna Lovegood, tu sais monter à cheval ? J'ai une soudaine envie de voler.

Luna ne réfléchit pas et met sa main dans la paume un peu froide d'Harry quand il l'aide à se relever. Elle a très envie de s'envoler aussi, d'un coup.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Questions, réactions ? (suggestions pour la réaction de ce cher Tom aux révélations précédentes sur sa famille ? Oui, je suis désespérée à ce point^^)


	9. Chapter 9

Hum, hum...

Pour me faire pardonner de la looongue attente, j'ai décidé de vous donner quelques réponses... Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

* * *

 **7 septembre 1942, 10h43, cachots de Poudlard, pendant le cours de potions des cinquièmes années de Serpentards et Griffondor.**

« Merlin Tom, stop ! Pour l'amour de Morgane ! »

Le cri strident, inhabituel, du professeur Slughorn fait lever les yeux à toute la salle, surtout à cause du ton sur lequel il vient d'interpeller son élève favori. Celui-ci s'interrompt et se force à sortir de ses pensées. Le Serpentard a passé la matinée à disséquer sa rencontre avec Flamel, en essayant d'épingler les faits objectifs du nuage de fureur qui les entourait.

Il entend les mots goguenards du brun, encore et encore, revoit les lèvres rouges qui les articulent. Il se souvient de l'odeur de souffre qui avait empli la pièce dans un craquement sec, alors que lui-même se penchait en avant et sifflait, comme une balle qui part :

« Explique.

Flamel a l'air décontenancé, comme étonné que le préfet ne sache pas de quoi il parle. Le feu dans l'âtre craque et ses flammes noircissent alors que Thomas se raidit davantage. Mais Harrison, au lieu de faire marche arrière et de s'expliquer, se penche à son tour, et attise le brasier :

\- _Oh… tu ne ssssssais pas_ ?

La voix ronronnante et la lueur folle dans les yeux du nouvel élève sont tout ce qui permet à Thomas de se retenir et de ne pas lui tordre le cou. Un Fourchelangue.

\- _Je te torturerais dans la Chambre des Ssssecrets jussssqu'à la folie sssssi tu refuses de parler dans la minute qui sssssuit._

Les flammes grandissent, la température de la salle commune monte, et les ombres se mettent à danser follement, de plus en plus sombres. En y repensant à présent, Thomas ne sait que faire de cette perte de contrôle de sa propre magie. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Mais il y a quelque chose chez Harrison Flamel… Et brusquement le jeune Serpentard en est certain, il n'y avait pas que _sa_ magie à l'oeuvre la-dedans. Intéressant.

La bourrasque de cendres qui avait ensuite balayé la pièce et glacé l'atmosphère n'était pas de lui. Il la sent encore dans ses os, même s'il a nettoyé ses vêtements de la moindre trace de poussière depuis. Les traits sales et couverts de charbon d'Harrison s'imposent à lui, les angles de son visage presque saillants et blafards comparés à ses yeux.

Mais brusquement, son adversaire avait chancelé, ses joues avait retrouvé un rouge presque fiévreux, et, en se passant une main sur le visage, le septième année s'était reculé en arrière. Se calant dans son fauteuil, il reprend avec un sourire d'excuse un peu malicieux :

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas très correct de ma part.

Il a un geste vague, et continue :

\- Je suppose que je devrais t'annoncer que nous sommes cousins ?

Thomas le dévisage avec tout le mépris dont il est capable, afin de bien lui faire sentir que cette information ne le dissuadera absolument pas d'utiliser un _endoloris_. Harrison le regarde avec indulgence, pas le moins du monde effrayé pas sa promesse douloureuse.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un autre héritier de Serpentard.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Pour faire court, nous avons un ancêtre commun, dont un des descendants était le grand Salazar lui-même, et celui-ci est à l'origine de la ligné des Gaunt, qui depuis produit un Fourchelangue à chaque génération, le fameux héritier. Comme je sais que ce n'est pas moi et que tu es Fourchelangue, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit toi. D'ailleurs, ils sont connus pour être tous fous", ajoute-t-il avec entrain. "Quoique à ma connaissance, aucun d'eux n'aient jamais trouvé la Chambre des secrets…

Flamel lui lance un regard perçant, presque gourmand, comme pour voir au travers de sa peau comment il a réussit cet exploit. Thomas le dévisage à son tour, puis sourit :

\- Je te la montrerais si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?!

Tom savoure sa surprise. L'autre ne s'y attendait pas, mais maintenant que la proposition est lancée, il voit la curiosité planter ses griffes dans son cerveau, et commencer à le dévorer. Il attend encore quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, carnassier :

\- Mais je veux un serment inviolable en échange. Jure moi que tu ne descends pas de Salazar Serpentard.

Harrison se fige. Un sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Bien joué."

Thomas agrippe sa baguette, se demandant si c'est maintenant que tout va exploser. Mais l'autre se contente de relever sa manche, révélant les veines violettes qui serpentent le long de son avant bras, et lui tend la main.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harrison s'est envolé, que Thomas se souvient qu'il ne lui a pas demandé comment lui parlait Fourchelangue, dans ce cas. Rangeant ses livres d'un coup de baguette, il se précipite hors de la salle commune à la poursuite de l'insupportable vermisseau, qu'il ne rattrape qu'au moment où il se glisse dans le parc. Des élèves dans le hall le regardent, étonnés. Il s'engouffre dans la Grande salle et marche vers son petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'occupera pas de ce désastre ambulant avant une seconde tasse de thé.

* * *

De retour au présent, Thomas se retient de grincer des dents, et suspend son geste alors qu'il allait ajouter le prochain ingrédient à sa potion. Il lève les yeux vers son professeur, qui le regarde d'un air à la fois paniqué et abasourdi.

"Oui professeur Slughorn ?

Celui-ci cligne des yeux sottement, et lui montre la cuillère de poudre qu'il tient à la main, presque hésitant.

\- Enfin, Jedusor, une telle erreur, ça ne vous ressemble pas… C'est du cyprès que vous tenez à la main, une seule pincée, et vous nous faisiez de la Mort-en-Brume…

Oh. Effectivement, Thomas tient de la poudre de cyprès entre ses doigts, au lieu du pommier écrasé nécessaire à la potion énergisante au programme du jour. La réaction chimique les aurait vraisemblablement tous tués.

Il prend son air le plus confondu.

\- Navré, professeur, cela ne se reproduira pas. Un simple lapsus, cela arrive à tous le monde."

Slughorn ne sait que répondre à cela.

* * *

Nicolas dort, mais pourtant, il rêve la scène avec une lucidité parfaite. La malédiction du génie, sa mémoire est parfois sa pire ennemie. Le salon dans lequel il se trouve, il le reconnaît jusque dans les moindres détails : le centre de Vienne, 1927. Sur le canapé bleu ciel en face de lui, il aperçoit James, présence solide mais distante, à l'arrière plan du songe. Il note distraitement que son beau frère tient sa baguette d'une main attachée à un bras qu'il n'a plus, comme c'est étrange… James lui dit qu'ils ont quelque chose à lui annoncer, et il sait que cela va être une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais non, ce n'est pas sur lui que son attention se focalise, c'est sur les deux enfants à ses côtés. Il se rend compte que son subconscient mélange les époques. Sa grande sœur Lily a retrouvé le visage de ses seize ans. Elle devrait être invincible mais elle pleure. Nicolas ne parvient pas à comprendre, quelque chose lui manque.

Instinctivement, il sait que le bambin à coté d'elle a la réponse. D'un instant à l'autre, Harry n'a plus seulement quelques années mais seize à son tour, et c'est l'adolescent lui-même qui lui assène tranquillement les bribes de description médicale qu'a prononcé un médecin s'occupant de son cas quand il avait trois ans : anomalie de la substance magique, partiellement dissociative, et donc non compatible avec le reste de l'organisme et des capacités de l'individu… croissance parallèle de la source de magie dissociative, au comportement semblable à celui dune cellule cancéreuse… tumeur magique dans l'essence même de l'individu, isolée et identifiée au niveau psychologique comme une « Chose » étrangère, mais en réalité intrinsèquement et organiquement partie de l'organisme du sorcier… dégénération… conflit interne. Faille, distorsion, propagation. Incurable.

Au terme incurable, la multitude de possibilités que Nicolas a lui-même explorées flashe devant ses yeux, toutes des impasses ou des échecs. Pourtant Harry le regarde avec une tendresse exaspérée, le regarde se débattre en vain contre le sort. Nicolas connaît trop bien cette expression, mais Harry ne comprend pas, c'est à lui de le soigner, il doit le sauver. Pourtant, Nicolas se détourne, examinant méticuleusement un coussin qui traîne là, assorti au canapé.

Lorsqu'il reporte ses yeux sur son neveux, Harry est à présent seul sur le sofa, Lily a disparu. Nicolas se souvient qu'elle ne peut plus être là car Grindelwald l'a tuée. Le visage d'Harry change, il a maintenant celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il a toqué à sa porte il y a six mois, émacié, maculé de crasse et de sang. Après huit mois de fuite contre Grindelwald pour traverser deux pays, il était arrivé chez lui avec un porte-au-loin de contrebande pour la Belgique. Nicolas se saisit de l'objet, un livre, l'ouvre et y retrouve les formules alchimiques et les runes qu'il lisait hier soir avant de s'endormir… Il tente de les déchiffrer encore, car la clef de leur salut est sans doute là… Mu par l'urgence, il ouvre les yeux pour attraper sa plume et prendre des notes.

Le réveil est brutal. Son cou lui fait mal, il s'est encore endormi à son bureau. La lumière n'est pas celle à laquelle il est habitué dans son laboratoire. C'est sans doute parce qu'il n'est pas dans celui-ci. Il se souvient brusquement qu'il est à Poudlard, et qu'il est professeur. Le grimoire qu'il étudiait hier soir, ses runes fanées par le temps, est encore ouvert sous sa joue. La traduction moderne qu'il est en train de faire de ses formules est tombée par terre pendant la nuit. Le découragement l'envahit.

Andy choisit ce moment pour entrer, un plateau de petit déjeuner derrière lui. L'elfe commence à le houspiller doucement : son premier cours est dans moins d'une heure. Il lui tend une potion pour le dos en même temps qu'il pose le petit déjeuner sous son nez, et marque les pages des journaux qui peuvent l'intéresser. Le savant sait qu'il collectionne les articles qui parlent d'eux. Un soupir lui échappe en voyant un titre, et il se doute déjà de ce qu'il va lire : entre l'admiration pour ses réussites passées et les moqueries pour sa nouvelle lubie pour l'au-delà, les autres savants ne savent plus quoi penser. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, se répète-t-il. L'essentiel n'a jamais été là.

Il sursaute et est tiré de ses pensées moroses quand on toque.

Mais pas à sa porte.

Il frôle l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant son neveux et une autre élève voleter devant sa fenêtre à dos de Sombral. Le visage d'Andy se plisse de désapprobation.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Avis, opinions, questions, indignations ?


End file.
